Princess of Ryuujin (A Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Story)
by zowater
Summary: Akane, the Priestess of the Dragon God, soon discovers that she's not the only one who's been summoned to the ancient city of Kyo. And Akane is not the only one connected to the Ryuujin/Dragon God.
1. Chapter 1

Shirin frowned watching Akuram stare at his bowl of water. He smiled. Shirin glared. She knew what he was doing, he was watching the Ryuujin no Miko. She hated the young Miko. In truth she was jealous of the attention Akuram gave her, but she hide behind saying the Miko was weak.

Akuram smiled and turned to Ikutidaru as he walked in. He bowed to Akuram on his knee. "Yes Master?"

"I have a mission for you…. I have found that there is another key I need…"

"Master?" Ikutidaru blinked confused.

"I need the Ryuujin no Miko for this…. Bring her to me…."

"Akane!" Tenma yelled running over to her.

"Oh… Hi Tenma-kun." She smiled perfectly fine. She sat next to Shimon, both of them eating breakfast.

"Hi Tenma-Senpai." Shimon offered him some food.

"Hi Shimon… Akane are you okay?"

"Yeah… Why what's wrong?" She got up worried.

"Tomamasa said you were in danger."

They all paused hearing a laugh from behind them. "Wow Tenma-san, I didn't think you'd go that fast."

"Why you!" Tenma glared as Tomamasa stepped up. He snapped his fan shut smiling at the young orange haired Hachiyou's anger.

"Tenma-san calm down."

He grumbled then stormed off.

Tomamasa laughed sitting next to Shimon. "I'm sorry Miko-dono. I thought I would try lightening the mood but all I did was increase his anger."

"It's not your fault Tomamasa-san." Shimon sighed. "Tenma-Sempai is just on edge."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Akane hurried off in search of her good friend. "Tenma-kun!"

She froze as Ikutidaru stood in front of her. "Ryuujin no Miko." He said calmly looking at her. "You need to come with me. My master wants to meet with you."

Akane stared in shock and confusion but jerked as he stepped towards her. She shivered starting to feel weak. She doubled over into his arms.

"Tenma did Akane talk to you?" Shimon asked as Tenma walked up a while later.

"Huh?" He blinked.

"She didn't talk to you?"

"No…." He blinked.

"Where is the Miko?" Fuji-hime said suddenly running up. "I have a bad feeling!"

"I don't know…." Shimon blinked. "I last saw her chasing after Tenma… But she never found him."

Yorihisa froze. What if something happened to her?!

"Let's go look!" Shimon said jumping up.

"Master." Ikutidaru said calmly as Akuram laid Akane down on a table on a hill not far from the capital.

"This is the spot that is needed for the summoning."

Ikutidaru nodded silently. He stepped back and looked around. "If the Hachiyou arrive?"

"Take care of them. I can't be disturbed."

"Yes Master." He nodded and backed up as Akuram leaned over Akane.

"Miko…. I need your powers to summon…. Bring her…. Bring the Hime…." He whispered into her ear and watched as her eyes fluttered slightly, as if she was dreaming. "Good. Now call her."

"….Hime…." Akane whispered still asleep.

Akane blinked waking up and looked around. Her surroundings looked familiar but she couldn't name where she had seen the path with the cheery blossom trees. _What is this place? Why does it feel so familiar? Wait! It couldn't be! No… It's not possible! _Akane was staring at a path leading to her school, back in the world her, Tenma, and Shimon had come from. She didn't understand what was going on, but she was still in her Miko kimono and the guys weren't with her. _Why am I here?_

**_Miko….. Find her….. The Hime…._**

_Hime? What was that voice? What is he talking about? _She looked around and froze as she caught sight of a girl walking by herself. She looked to be about Tenma's age and wore the school outfit. There was nothing special about the long brown hair girl. Her back was to Akane so she didn't know what kind of eyes she had, or if she had something strange about her face. But Akane felt drawn to her.

**_Yes! Go to her! Bring her with you! Draw her in!_**

****Akane didn't understand, but she found herself running towards the girl. She reached out to grab the girl's arm, but froze an inch away.

**_"AKANE!"_**

_Tenma-kun? _She looked off and closed her eyes. _Tenma-kun…._ She felt a strange new feeling coming over her and somehow knew she was going back to where Tenma and the others were_._

The last thing Akane heard was a startled, "Huh?" Then everything blackened.

"AKANE!"

Akane blinked waking up and looked up to see Tenma looking down at her. "Tenma… Kun…."

He smiled. "You're okay."

She sat up and looked around seeing the eight guardians. "Everyone?"

"Hey Akane, you okay?" Inori asked.

"Yeah… What happened?"

"You were unconscious and Akuram was leaning over you. We took him and the other demons down, but they escaped." Tenma growled.

"Miko-dono are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Yorihisa asked.

"I'm fine." Akane nodded. _That girl? Was it all a dream? What did it mean?_

"Let's go back." Yatsuaki nodded.

"Right." Akane nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Akane couldn't get the girl out of her thoughts. She blinked as Fujihime called her name. "Huh?"

"Are you alright Miko-sama?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About what?" Fujihime asked worried.

"Just something I saw the other day. You don't need to worry about it."

"O... Okay..."

"Hey!" Tomamasa smiled walking up. "What's going on?"

"Nothing really." Akane said. "Where is everyone else?"

"Tenma is off somewhere probably training. Inori is working. So is Takamichi-san. I have no idea about Eisen-sama, or Shimon. Yorihisa went into town. Yatsuki-dono is somewhere or other."

"Okay." Akane nodded. "I'm going to go look for Shimon-chan."

"Alright Miko-dono." Tomamasa nodded.

Meanwhile... "Where am I?" Mitsu blinked looking around the town she had woken up in. Only a few minutes ago she had woken up on the side of a building in the strange town. She looked around and felt out of place. Everyone was wearing different outfits that looked more like an outfit from feudal japan.

She shrugged and continued to walk looking for a way to find a way home. She smiled as she spotted some kids playing. Even they were in similar outfits. She blinked as some of the kids stopped and noticed her outfit.

"Is she a demon?" One of the kids asked worriedly.

"She doesn't have blond hair..." Another one said as they grouped together.

"Let's go get big brother Inori!"

Mitsu smiled. What strange kids. I hope they stay out of trouble_. _She continued to walk in search. After a few more minutes she paused as some men blocked her. "Can I help you?" She asked calmly.

"Get out of here demon girl!" One glared angrily and punched her. She flinched as she fell to the ground.

"Heh! Look how weak she is, even for a demon!" Another one of the men laughed.

Mitsu flinched as he went to punch her again, but a hand stopped him. Mitsu looked up in shock as the man who had saved her. He had long dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail. He had grabbed her attacker's hand. "She is not a demon... You should not harm a defenseless girl."

"Ah... Yo-Yorihisa Minamoto." The men gasped.

The man, Yorihisa, leaned forward and helped Mitsu up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She smiled as he pulled her up.

"You should be careful; you don't want someone to mistake you for a demon." He said eying her outfit. It looked familiar, odd but familiar.

"Uh... Right... Well... Thank you for the help... But I've got to be going." She rushed off. Wow, who was that guy...? And what is with all this demon talk? She paused as she found herself no longer surrounded by people. Huh, I guess I got myself lost... She sighed. "Now what..."

"Hime..." A voice said behind her. "Are you, The Hime?"

She turned to find a man with gray hair and an eye patch. "What... What did you say?"

"Are you the Ryuujin no Hime?" He took a step forward towards her. "Come with me Hime."

She took a step back. "I have no idea who you are, or what you are talking about... But I am no Hime."

The man frowned. "Do not try to run. You are to come with me to see my master."

"No way!" Mitsu frowned. She turned and ran. No way am I going to listen to some crazy creep! I'm not meeting this so called Master_!_ She gasped as she ran into him. "What?! How did you?!"

"Now come with me.."

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" A voice yelled.

She turned slightly to see a man with orange slightly spiked hair walking up. He glared at the gray haired guy. "Now get out of here!"

"Stay out of this boy." He said calmly. "Hime come with me now."

"HEY! I'm not even a Hime so stop calling me that!"

"Enough, we go now." He walked forward to grab her, but was blocked by the orange haired boy.

"I said get out of here you demon!" He swung his fist at the gray haired man. The man dodged and jumped away calmly.

"Tenma." Yorihisa said running up. He frowned noticing the gray haired man and drew his sword.

"Hmm... I will come retrieve you later Hime." He turned and disappeared.

"Hey you alright girl?" The boy, Tenma, said walking up to her.

"Yeah... Thank you for your help... But... where... Where did he go?" She stared at the spot where he had been in confusion.

"Who knows." Tenma shrugged. "... So what was with him and you, why was he calling you-."

"TENMA-KUN!" A girl with reddish pink hair came running up. She paused spotting Mitsu and gasped. "You..."

"Miko-dono you know this girl?" Yorihisa asked walking up to the girl.

Tenma paused looking at Mitsu more closely. "Oh she goes to our school..." He said noting the school uniform.

"Uh... Yeah... I think so..." The Miko said. "I... I don't know her though..."

"I don't know what you are talking about, and I don't know who any of you are... All I want to know is where I am." Mitsu sighed.

"Oh... I'm Akane. This is Tenma and Yorihisa. And you are in Kyou." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Mitsu." She said taking Akane's out stretched hand. "And it's nice to meet you as well."

"Miko-dono." Yorihisa said walking up next to Akane. "We should be heading back."

"Uh wait Yorihisa... Mitsu is from where Tenma-Kun, Shimon-chan, and I are from... And... I think... I might have something to do with how she got here..."

"What?" Tenma gasped as Yorihisa blinked shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Mitsu blinked. "And where exactly am I? I haven't heard of Kyou... And how do you have anything to do with how I came here? Last I remember I was heading to school and I felt a tug on my sleeve. Then I woke up in this town."

Tenma stared shocked. "So she really is from our world huh?"

"W-World?" Mitsu blinked shocked.

"Uh.. Yeah... We are now in a different world from where we go to school." Akane said a bit nervous. Mitsu blinked shocked and stared at her confused and then suddenly passed out. "Yorihisa-san.. Can you bring her, please?"

"Very well Miko-dono." Yorihisa nodded picking Mitsu up. He then followed Akane and Tenma back towards the palace where they stayed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsu woke up and sat up. She found herself in a strange room.

"Good morning." Akane said walking in. "How are you feeling Mitsu-Chan?"

"Tired... So where exactly... What exactly is going on? Where is this Kyou place?"

"It's a long story." Akane then started to explain how she had been pulled into the well by Akuram, the leader of the demons. Then how she had met the others and was called the Ryuujin no Miko.

"Ryuujin?" Mitsu asked.

"Yeah. The dragon spirit that protects Kyou.. I'm the Priestess that was chosen."

"Hmm... That guy... with the eye patch the other day... He called me the Ryuujin no Hime..."

"I've never heard of that..." Mitsu looked up to see a little girl with long purple hair. "The demon said Hime, are you sure?'

"Uh yeah... Who are you?"

"Mitsu-Chan, this is Fujihime-San." Akane smiled. "We are at her house right now."

"Oh, well thank you Fujihime-San." Mitsu smiled. "So... Why am I here... That's what I want to know."

"I'm not sure... But until we figure out why, you are welcome to stay. If you would like, we can show you around. You are very welcome to make this place home for now."

"Thank you." Mitsu smiled. "I think I will go explore..." She got up and left. She was still concerned about being called the Ryuujin no Hime.

"Good morning!" She looked over to see a blond haired boy wearing a school uniform. "Hi, I'm Shimon."

"Mitsu. Nice to meet you Shimon-San." She looked around. "This place is peaceful... It's nice."

"Yeah... It can be." Shimon nodded. "But it can be dangerous too. You have to be careful. Of course, inside the house you'll be safe." Shimon looked over as some of the maids shuffled away, scared of him.

"Are they scared of you because you come from a different world?" Mitsu asked, looking over.

Shimon ran a hand through his hair. "No... They think I am a demon... because of my hair."

"Demons in this world have blond hair?"

Shimon looked down.

"Don't worry about it." Mitsu smiled and patted his shoulder. "Why don't you introduce me to the others?"

"Oh! Right!" Shimon smiled.

Mitsu followed him and smiled. I don't know what I'm going to do here... But I'll start by getting familiar with this world, and the people. She paused and looked over seeing Yorihisa watching them. Him? He looked away and walked off. Mitsu flushed slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsu followed Akane and Fujihime into the room she would be staying in. "I hope you like it." Fujihime smiled.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Mitsu smiled gently. "And thank you for letting me stay here."

"You are the Ryuujin no Hime." Akane laughed. "Just like me, that entitles you a special place."

"I still don't know what that means." Mitsu sighed.

"I've been searching the records but I could find no information on the Ryuujin no Hime…."

"Oh..." Mitsu nodded and looked down. "What about how to get home?" She looked over at Akane.

"Tenma-Kun is searching, but as far as we can tell the only way to get home is to first save Kyou from the demons."

"Right." Mitsu had been informed about the demons and Kyou's situation, but she still felt so confused. "Well I'm going to get some sleep then. Thank you again Fujihime-sama."

Fujihime nodded and then left. Akane looked over at Mitsu. "Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be able to find out way home soon."

"Yeah… I guess I'd better focus more on what the Ryuujin no Hime is."

"Alright, good night Mitsu-Chan." Akane smiled and then left, leaving Mitsu alone with her thoughts and worries.

_Mitsu… Mitsu..._

"Huh?" Mitsu blinked opening her eyes and froze. Last she remembered she had closed her eyes hoping she would fall asleep quickly. Now she was in some field of white flowers. She glanced around shocked.

_Mitsu... Mitsu..._

Mitsu spun around; sure she had heard someone calling her name. The only problem with that was the lack of people to be calling her name. She was completely alone. "WHO'S THERE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_Mitsu…_

Mitsu rushed in the direction she thought the voice was coming from. The flowers she watched slowly turned from white to a pale blue color. She discovered the pale blue was really a reflection of the small lake she had just discovered.

_Mitsu…_

"Where are you?! I'm here! What do you want? Where am I?" Mitsu spun around trying to figure out the answer to all her questions, but no answers came.

_Ryuujin no Hime…_

Mitsu froze and turned slowly to the lake. The voice was coming from there, and it had just called her the Ryuujin no Hime. "Do you… Do you know what that means?"

The water slowly slushed up and created the outline figure of a person. It looked like a man, but it was hard to tell with the water swaying slightly. "Hime you have come."

"Who are you?"

"I am Ryuujin's messenger… I was sent to answer your questions." The water's voice was gentle and soft, almost musical.

"What is the Ryuujin no Hime? And why does everyone call me that?" Mitsu asked, desperately wanting to know the truth.

"You are the Ryuujin no Hime, the chosen daughter of Ryuujin. You are the one that Ryuujin has accepted and given power to."

"I don't understand…. Ryuujin is the dragon god of Kyou; I'm a human girl from another world."

"Ryuujin has read your soul and seen that you are pure and gentle. Ryuujin has marked you as the heir to his power." Mitsu blinked and looked down at her arm suddenly, shocked to see a faint white mark on her left hand. It looked like a four point star surrounded by a crescent moon. "You are given power by Ryuujin and are protected by Ryuujin."

"I don't understand?! Why?! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Protect the Ryuujin no Miko." The water said calmly. "Protect and help…. Ryuujin also needs you to collect the Ryuujin Stones that will allow your powers to complete themselves."

"My powers?"

"Yes…. You have the power to purify, if needed. You are able to summon the Ryuujin Wolf to protect help defend and fight for you. Each of the four stones that you find will increase your strength, as well as give you a new power….. You must hurry Ryuujin no Hime…."

Mitsu blinked as she felt like she was suddenly falling. _Good luck Mitsu…._

Mitsu sat up and blinked, she was back in her temporary room at Fujihime's place. "I am…. The Ryuujin no Hime…." She glanced down at her hand and found the mark still there. "I understand now."


	5. Chapter 5

Mitsu walked out in search of Akane or Fujihime. She had to tell them what she had learned.

"Hime-Dono." Mitsu turned to see Yorihisa looking at her.

"Oh, Yorihisa. Could you help me find Akane-Chan or Fujihime-san?"

He nodded calmly. "Follow me." He started walking and Mitsu followed behind him. "Thank you… for the other day when you saved me from that silver haired guy."

Yorihisa nodded calmly. "There is Miko-Dono." He pointed towards where Akane and Shimon were hanging out. "Miko-dono!"

Akane looked over and smiled. "Yorihisa-san! Mitsu-Chan!" She got up and smiled. "Hi."

"Akane-Chan I need to talk to you." Mitsu sat down and started telling her all about the dream she had. "I don't know what to think about it." She sighed. "It lets me know that I am apparently the Ryuujin no Hime, but I don't know what to make of that."

Akane blinked. "Let's go talk to Fujihime-san." Akane smiled and got up. Mitsu nodded and followed Akane. She glanced over and noticed Yorihisa following.

"What's with Yorihisa-san?" Mitsu asked looking at Akane. "Why is he following us?"

"Yorihisa-san is one of my Hachiyou, he's like a bodyguard." Akane shifted, a little embarrassed. "Shimon-Chan and Tenma-Kun are Hachiyou as well. I can introduce you to the other later."

"Sounds good… But how many are there?"

"Eight." Akane smiled. "Two for each of the four gods protecting Kyou. Suzaku of the south, Seiryuu of the east, Genbu of the north, and Byakko of the west."

"So two for each, huh." Mitsu said thinking.

"Yorihisa-San and Tenma-Kun are for Seiryuu, and Shimon-Chan is for Suzaku." Akane smiled. "Just wait until you meet the others. I think you'll like them."

Mitsu smiled. "I can't wait." At that moment they found Fujihime. "Hi Fujihime-San."

"Oh hello." Fujihime smiled looking over. "Miko-Sama, Mitsu-Sama how can I help you?"

"I found out a little bit about myself." Mitsu smiled. "Can I talk to you? I had a dream last night. A messenger from Ryuujin came to me and talked to me."

Fujihime blinked. "Messenger?"

Mitsu nodded and smiled. "I found out a little bit about the Ryuujin no Hime." Mitsu began to explain.

Fujihime nodded. "So you need to find these stones?" Fujihime blinked. "Do you have any idea of where to start?"

"No… I can only hope that I'll be drawn to them or something." Mitsu looked down. "I'll have to explore."

"I'll go with her." Akane smiled.

"Alright." Fujihime nodded. "Yorihisa, you will protect them both?"

Yorihisa bowed and nodded.

Mitsu looked over at him and blinked. She wasn't sure what to think of him. "Well let's go Akane-Chan."

"Alright, I can introduce you to the others too." Akane smiled. "We can look for Inori-San first. He should be the easiest to find."

"Inori-San?"

"He's the other Suzaku Hachiyou." Akane smiled and laughed. "He's good friends with Tenma-Kun."

"Then I can't wait to meet him… I can't wait to meet all the Hachiyou." Mitsu followed Akane out of the mansion area. Yorihisa followed them silently. "This town seems so nice." She looked around. The town was filled with people going about their usual business. Mitsu wore a new outfit that fit in with the area, similar to Akane's. She looked over at Yorihisa again and found him gripping his sword tensely. "We're safe here Yorihisa-San."

He looked at her, but still said nothing.

"He's just doing his job." Akane smiled. "Don't worry about him."

"I guess." Mitsu shrugged. They wandered around for a while and Akane pointed things out that she knew. Mitsu listened and smiled, but was aware of Yorhisa behind them the whole time.

"There he is!" Akane said suddenly. "Inori-San!"

A red haired shorter kid looked over and smiled. He looked normal, except for the red gem on his forehead. "Akane-Chan what is with the gem on his forehead?" Mitsu whispered.

Akane blinked and then smiled. "Inori-San is a Hachiyou, so he has a dragon gem. Yorihisa has on too, only it's on his ear."

Mitsu looked over and noticed the gem on Yorihisa, only it was blue. "Akane, who's this?" Inori said rudely.

"Inori-San this is my friend Mitsu-Chan. She's from Tenma-Kun, Shimon-Chan, and my world."

"Oh?" Inori looked at Mitsu and blinked.

"Hi Inori-San." Mitsu smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"So what's she doing here?" Inori asked bluntly.

"She is the Ryuujin no Hime." Yorihisa said calmly. "You should show her some more respect Inori."

"Ryuujin no Hime?" Inori asked.

"I was summoned by Ryuujin to help protect Akane-Chan… I'm still not entirely sure what my job is, but I'm figuring it out."

Inori smiled. "Okay, well it's great to meet you."

Mitsu smiled and nodded. "Same here." Mitsu smiled, but paused. Something had caught her eye. It was a small area a bit away that looked to be made of mist and it was forming the shape of a wolf. "Did you see that?!" She pointed.

The others looked over and blinked. The mist wolf was gone, and left no trace or hint that it had ever been there.

"Mitsu-Chan are you okay?" Akane asked sounding worried.

Mitsu frowned and watched as the mist formed again, a bit away. She didn't wait for the others and shot after it. It seemed to keep just barely out of her finger tips and soon Mitsu found herself in a large field. The mist wolf was gone. "Where are you?!" She called looking around. "Why did you led me here?!"

Mitsu froze as she watched the ground shift and suddenly a large monster climbed out of the ground. It looked like a mix of a squid and a crab. She took a step back in fear and the monster turned to look at her. It raised its large claw and Mitsu couldn't move as it aimed to attack her.

Right before the claw could hit her; someone ran into her and knocked her aside. Mitsu looked over and froze. No one was there. The monster's claw was stuck in the ground and Mitsu went to get up, but was distracted as something else caught her eye. It was a small grey stone that seemed to catch the light in a way to make it glow almost purple. She reached out slowly and picked it up, at that moment Akane and the two Hachiyou came running up. "Mitsu-Chan!" Akane rushed towards her while the two boys started to fight the monster.

"Onryo!" Inori growled as he dodged an attack, but the attack ended up hitting Yorihisa.

"YORIHISA-SAN!" Akane gasped.

The onryo turned towards the two girls. It roared and raised its claw. Mitsu didn't know what to do; she tightened her fist over the stone. Ryuujin I need help! She closed her eyes as the onryo moved to attack. But nothing hit, only a small thunk noise. Mitsu opened her eyes and froze. Surrounding her and Akane was a silver barrier.

"Amazing…" Akane blinked shocked. "What is this?"

Mitsu stared at the barrier and the onryo in shock. She blinked and looked down and spotted a large white wolf looking up at her. "You…"

It seemed to smile up at her and nodded. The onryo turned towards them again and the wolf shot forward, passing through the barrier with ease. "What was that?"

"The Ryuujin wolf." Mitsu smiled. "My protector." She moved forward and watched as the barrier expanded slightly. She grinned and moved forward again towards the onryo. The wolf was biting on one of the claws. The barrier touched the onryo and its flesh disappeared. It let out a roar of pain and Mitsu smirked.

Yorihisa got up and shot forward, finishing off the onryo. Mitsu smiled and looked over, the wolf was gone. "Wolf?" She took another step forward, but shifted falling to her knees weakly. All of her energy seemed to be gone suddenly.

"Mitsu-Chan?" Akane blinked helping her up.

Inori looked over. "What was that?"

"One of my powers as Ryuujin no Hime…" Mitsu whispered. She shivered, her energy seemed gone. "So… tired…"

"Let's get you back to the mansion Hime-Dono." Mitsu hardly heard Yorihisa as he picked her up and she closed her eyes. The power… it takes energy… I have to be careful; otherwise I won't be able to handle it…. And where did the wolf go I wonder? She faded into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Mitsu blinked waking up. "Where am I?" She sat up and recognized the room in Fujihime's mansion. Mitsu flinched as her body protested. It felt like she had fell from a seven foot drop and somehow managed to survive.

"Good you're awake." Mitsu looked over as the door as Fujihime and Akane walked in. "We were worried that you wouldn't wake up again."

"How long have I been asleep?" Mitsu asked.

"Two days." Akane said. "How do you feel?"

"TWO DAYS!" Mitsu gasped staring at them in shock. "I've been passed out for two days?!"

"Yes." Fujihime nodded. "From what we can tell using the energy of your new stone took up all of your energy and your body needed to recover so you went into a coma like state to refill your body with energy."

"Yatsuaki-san told us that when he checked on you the other day." Akane explained. "He said you would be alright after some rest."

"I guess." Mitsu swayed slightly and leaned against Akane for support. "I'm fine… Just need to find my footing."

"Maybe some food will help?" Akane asked.

"I'll have some food brought." Fujihime turned and left.

"Can we go outside?" Mitsu asked. Akane nodded and help Mitsu walk out to the steps a little bit away. The two girls sat down and Mitsu looked down and froze remembering something. "Where is the stone?!"

"Stone?" Akane asked looking at Mitsu confused. "What do you mean?"

"The stone that I used to create the barrier the other day! It was in my hand when I passed out! Oh no! I must have dropped it!" Energy seemed to return to Mitsu and she jumped up and started running. She ignored Akane's call as she rushed towards the gate. I have to get the stone! I need it! She rushed out of Fujihime's mansion, relying on her memories the turns she had made. Mitsu flinched as she tripped in an alley way. Her energy reserves had depleted.

"Ouch." Mitsu wined as she slowly pushed herself up. One of her elbows was bleeding.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked. Mitsu looked up and found a man standing in front of her. He wore a fancy red kimono with yellow flower and sider web design on it. He wore a tall black hat which hid most of his hair, which was blond and pulled back behind his head. The strangest thing was the white mask that covered the top of the man's face. The eyes were gold and the rest was covered in designs. Mitsu didn't know what to think of the man. He looked odd and out of place to her, but maybe not to the people of the world.

"I uh… I'm fine." She slowly got up. He was about a head taller than her and was giving her a bad feeling. "I've got to go." She took a step back.

"Where do you plan to go…, Hime?" He asked.

A shiver ran down her back. He knows who I am?! How?! Mitsu took another step back.

The masked man stepped forward. "I called you here Hime, I need you."

"You summoned me?!" Mitsu gasped shocked. Who is this guy?!

He stepped forward. "You can call me Akuram." He smirked down at her.

Akuram! That's the guy Akane told me about! The leader of the demons! "Stay away from me!" Mitsu took another step back, but tripped over her own feet. She fell back onto her butt and Akuram looked down at her.

"Ryuujin no Hime, you are coming with me." He said in a demanding voice. "I have need of you."

"NO!" Mitsu closed her eyes as his hand reached down for her. Mitsu blinked as she head Akuram gasp, she also felt a little lighter headed. Mitsu opened her eyes just in time to see the silver barrier disappear. How?! I don't have the stone.

"I see you have found some of your powers." Akuram was rubbing one of his hands, which looked to be a little burned.

Mitsu stared at him in shock and quickly started acting braver and slowly got up. "Yes I have! I'm not going with you! So stay away from me or you'll see what else I can do!"

"Do not try to fool me Hime." He chuckled. "I can see that you are almost out of energy. You stand no chance against me."

Mitsu frowned. He was right about that. She was going to be in big trouble soon. "Akuram!" Mitsu turned to see Akane looked at her, no at Akuram. There was a glint of sadness in Akane's eyes as she stared at the demon. There was something else, but Mitsu couldn't figure out the emotion.

"Hello Miko." Akuram said calmly. "Have you come to join me now?"

"N-no." Akane said uncertainly. "Leave Mitsu-Chan alone."

"It was I who had you summon her here Miko." Akuram said calmly. "I cannot leave her alone now."

Akane flinched and looked at him weakly.

Mitsu couldn't take it anymore. "We are NOT going with you demon!" Mitsu growled at him. "Now leave us alone!"

Akuram turned his attention back to Mitsu. "You are not what I expected in the Hime, but it does not matter." He reached a hand towards Mitsu again, but suddenly jumped back. A sword sliced down right where he had been.

"AKURAM!" Tenma growled. He looked very upset.

"Tenma-san?" Mitsu blinked. Tenma ignored her and shot at Akuram again.

Akuram frowned and sighed. "Annoying Hachiyou." Akuram looked past Mitsu and then disappeared.

"He got away!" Tenma growled and turned to look past Mitsu. Mitsu looked back to see Yorihisa standing next to Akane.

"We will get him later Tenma. Let us get Miko-dono and Hime-dono back to the mansion."

"Yeah yeah." Tenma grumbled and walked towards Akane. "Come on Akane."

"Uh… Wait… Mitsu-Chan?"

"It's okay Akane-chan…. I think I have the stone's power inside me now. I was able to summon the barrier for a little."

"Stone?" Tenma looked over. "Are you talking about that little stone turtle around your neck?"

"Huh?" Mitsu blinked. She looked down and found a small purple stone figure of Genbu the guardian of the north on a string that rested around her neck. "Where did this come from?!"

"We found it clutched in your hand after you passed out Hime-dono." Yorihisa answered. "We figured it was important to you so we put it around your neck for safe keeping."

"…This must be the stone… Or what was left of the stone after I drew on the power for the first time." Mitsu looked down at it in awe. "This is the first of the stones that I have to find…. The stone of Genbu…"

"Come on Mitsu-Chan, let's go back and get some rest." Akane walked over and rested a hand on Mitsu's shoulder.

"Okay." Mitsu nodded and followed Akane, supported by Akane's arm, back to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitsu yawned waking up. She felt better than she had the day before. "Morning." Akane said walking in. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Perfectly fine." She smiled and nodded. "I'm feeling better than yesterday." She got up and stretched. "So what is the plan for today? Now that I'm up to it I think I'll be fine to leave the mansion."

"Sounds good." Akane nodded. "I'll take you to see the other Hachiyou. Actually Yatsuaki-san is on his way over right now so you'll be able to meet him now."

"Which Hachiyou is he?" Mitsu asked.

"Genbu of Heaven. Abe no Yatsuaki." Akane smiled. "Just a warning, he's a little strange, but he's a good guy."

Mitsu nodded. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Miko." Both girls looked over at the tall man with long green hair. It was tied on the side of his head and hung over his shoulder. He wore a bead necklace and had a dragon gem under his right eye. The left side of his face was shaded slightly blue. He looked at Mitsu and nodded. "Hime."

"Mitsu-Chan, this is Yatsuaki-san." Akane smiled. "Yatsuaki-san I would like to introduce you to my friend Mitsu-chan."

Yatsuaki nodded and walked forward. He looked at Mitsu and seemed to eye her over completely. "Her energy is even again."

"That's good!" Akane smiled. "Yatsuaki-san we're going to go see the others, do you want to come with us?"

"Sorry Miko, I have business to take care of." He bowed his head and then turned and left.

"He was sure interesting." Mitsu chuckled.

"Here come on, I'll take you to meet the others, maybe we can get some food while we are out." She smiled.

"Sounds good." Mitsu nodded. "Let's go then." The two girls turned to leave the mansion. Yorihisa stood waiting for them at that gate. "Good morning Yorihisa-San."

He nodded. "We are going to see Tomamasa-san, Eisen-san, and Takamichi-san today." Akane told the guard. Yorihisa nodded and followed them out of the mansion.

"So who are we going to see first?" Mitsu asked.

"Probably Takamichi-san. He's the easiest to find." Akane said.

After a while they arrived at a large mansion. Many people nodded their heads to Akane and Yorihisa in respect. Mitsu felt a little out of place. A man walked out of the house and looked over. He had long dark green hair tied back behind his head and wore glasses. His dragon jewel was on the side of his neck.

"Hi Takamichi-San!" Akane waved.

"Miko-dono." He smiled. "Yorihisa…. And who is this?" He looked at Mitsu.

"Takamichi-San, this is Mitsu-Chan. She's the Ryuujin no Hime. She's from my world."

"Very nice to meet you Hime-dono." Takamichi nodded. "Would you like to come in and get something to eat?" Takamichi asked.

"Thank you Takamichi-san." Akane smiled. They walked in; Mitsu looked back and blinked seeing Yorihisa standing outside.

"Yorihisa-san?"

"Go ahead in." Yorihisa nodded.

Mitsu nodded and headed inside. She sat down next to Akane while Takamichi had some food brought in for them. "So Miko-dono, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Akane smiled as they ate. "I just came to introduce Mitsu-Chan to everyone."

Takamichi nodded. "I am Takamichi Fujiwara, the Byakko of Heaven Hachiyou. I am also the vice minister of Civil affairs." He smiled gently. "Miko-dono, should I summon Tomamasa-dono?"

"Is that alright?" Akane asked.

"Tomamasa-dono is probably wandering around doing nothing right now." Takamichi smiled. He waved a girl in and asked for them to go find Tomamasa. "Hime-dono, what is that necklace you are wearing?"

"Because I am the Ryuujin no Hime, I have been sent to find the Ryuujin stones. This is the stone for Genbu." She smiled. "The Ryuujin messenger told me that there are four, and for each I get a stone."

"I see, so what power did you get from that stone?" Takamichi asked.

"I can create a barrier." Mitsu smiled. "But if I hold the barrier for too long it drains my energy."

"That is unfortunate." A voice spoke from behind them.

"Ah! Tomamasa-dono." Takamichi looked up. "Come sit and meet the new home."

The man had long free flowing paler green bluish hair. He wore a flower covered kimono that showed off a little of his chest. A dragon gem was shining slightly on his neck, between his collar bones. He moved forward and sat next to Mitsu. "Hello little Hime." He smiled. "I am Tomamasa Tachibana, the general of the left imperial guards. The Byakko of Earth."

"Hello." Mitsu nodded. "I'm Mitsu Akakoyuki, the Ryuujin no Hime."

"You are also gorgeous." He smiled as he leaned in and brushed a hair out of Mitsu's face.

She blushed. "Tomamasa-dono!" Takamichi scolded.

Tomamasa chuckled. "I am merely saying hello to Mitsu-Hime." He smiled. "Tell me," He turned to Mitsu again. "You said that you are searching for these Ryuujin stones? Are those like the seals that we are searching for?"

"I don't know much about the seals…. And I'm still learning about the stones… But it seems like there are some similarities. There are four each, one for each of the four gods."

Tomamasa nodded. "Well I'd best be going." He got up. "I will see you later Takamichi-san. Have a good day Miko-dono, Mitsu-hime." He bowed his head to them and then left.

"Well we'd better go as well; I am going to take Mitsu-Chan to see Eisen-san." Akane nodded. "Thank you for the food Takamichi-san."

"It was my pleasure." Takamichi smiled and nodded as he got up. "I'd better head to work as well. It was nice meeting you Hime-dono." Takamichi nodded.

Mitsu smiled and nodded. They got up and headed off again. "Takamichi-san seems nice… Tomamasa-san he's…" Mitsu shifted. "He's different."

Akane smiled. "Yes, but he's a good Hachiyou and he's very helpful. Plus he and Takamichi-san are good friends, as well as partners."

"Like Yorihisa-san and Tenma-san?" Mitsu looked over at Yorihisa, who was following them.

Akane nodded and looked up as they arrived at a pool. She smiled. "Eisen-San is here!"

"How do you know?" Mitsu asked, but paused as she heard a noise. It sounded like a flute. "Do you hear that?!"

"That's Eisen-san!" Akane smiled. "Come on, I'll show you." Mitsu followed Akane towards a small pool of water. A boy stood by the water, playing his flute. He had long purple hair. He was pretty cute.

"Hello Eisen-san!" Akane called.

The boy turned around and was flushing. "Miko!" He blinked noticing Mitsu.

"Eisen-san, I want to introduce you to Mitsu-Chan." Akane smiled as Eisen walked towards them. "She is the Ryuujin no Hime. She's like me."

Eisen nodded. "Hello Hime. It's nice to meet you now." He smiled. "It is nice to meet you."

"Eisen-san, would you like to join us back at Fujihime-san's mansion? That way you can get to know Mitsu better. We can explain what the Ryuujin no Hime is."

"That sounds nice." Eisen nodded.

Yorihisa nodded. "I will lead the way then." He turned and started walking.

"That is a very beautiful necklace." Eisen said looking down at the Genbu stone around Mitsu's neck.

"It is one of the stones that I have to find as the Ryuujin no Hime." Mitsu touched it. "Aren't you the Hachiyou of Genbu?"

Eisen nodded. "Yes."

Mitsu smiled. "That's cool… But I have to find the other three stones now."

"We will help, right Yorihisa-san?" Akane smiled.

Yorihisa nodded. Mitsu smiled. It's kind of nice here, minus the demons and oniryo…. And the people are nice. She looked back at Yorihisa as he guarded the area. I feel safe around them, and Akane-Chan is very nice. "We should all have lunch outside today."

"That sounds fun." Akane smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Mitsu glanced over at Akane as she looked back toward Inori and Tenma. "Are you guys coming or not?"

"Why should we? I still have to find my own seal." Inori grumbled.

"Should we go look now?" Shimon asked from Mitsu's side. He had his hair covered by fabric.

Inori grumbled. "But who will protect Akane and Mitsu?"

"Yorihisa-san and Tenma-Kun are with us." Mitsu smiled. "You two go look for your seal. We can find the next stone easy enough."

Inori shrugged. "Alright then, come on Shimon!" He walked up and patted Shimon on the head and then the two started to walk off in another direction. "We'll catch up with you guys later."

"Bye!" Akane waved and smiled.

"Come on." Tenma said and continued to walk. "Any idea of directions towards the next stone?"

"No." Mitsu sighed. "I have no idea." She sighed.

"How did you find the last one?" Yorihisa asked looking around calmly. "Hime-Dono?"

"Well…. There was a strange mist wolf… It caught my attention and I followed it… It did help me out with the demon in the field where I found the stone."

"Really?" Akane blinked. "So we should keep an eye out for this wolf made of mist?"

"I guess so." Mitsu looked around. "I wonder where it is….."

"Maybe it will only show up when your close." Tenma suggested. "Let's continue to look."

"I guess so." Mitsu looked down. "I guess all we can do is continue to search." They walked in silence towards the forest. Mitsu looked around, wishing that she knew more information about how to find the stones. She fingered the stone Genbu around her neck. At least now I have some use….I can create a barrier to help defend us all. I just have to be careful not to let it drain all my energy again.

"You okay Mitsu-Chan?" Akane asked. Mitsu blinked. She hadn't realized she had fallen behind.

"Yeah!" She started to catch up but paused as she heard a howl. "Hang on a second…" She turned. "The wolf!" She started to run towards the howl. "It's this way! The stone is this way!"

"Wait up!" Akane yelled as Mitsu ran.

Mitsu paused and turned to look back. "But I have to find it before it moves away."

"Hime-Dono!" Mitsu blinked as Yorihisa rushed towards her, he was drawing his sword as he ran.

Mitsu took a step but froze as she heard a growl. She turned around and froze. A huge demon wolf was charging towards her. She reached for her necklace and quickly created a shield. "Yorihisa-San?!" She spun and found the warrior by her side. He held his sword and watched as the wolf sliced at the barrier, but was having trouble getting in.

"Hime-Dono, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine now." She smiled. The wolf demon circled them and growled. "I guess that wasn't the mist wolf…"

Yorihisa nodded and gripped his sword. The wolf howled before Yorihisa could move. The wolf slammed its paws down on the barrier and Mitsu flinched. She could feel the energy being drained. "Hime-Dono!" Yorihisa frowned. "Drop the barrier, I will kill it." Mitsu nodded and dropped the barrier. Yorihisa stepped forward and sliced at the wolf. It howled in pain and then slammed its paws into the ground and Mitsu screamed as a hole appeared. "HIME-DONO!" Mitsu gasped as something hit her head and it went black.

Mitsu moaned and slowly stood up. She blinked as she looked down and saw Yorihisa passed out under her. "Yorihisa-San?" She flushed realizing she was still lying on his chest. She remembered falling. I understand… I feel through the ground… Yorihisa-San must have caught me and shielded me from the fall. Mitsu looked up and frowned. The roof was blocked off.

"Mmm…" Mitsu looked down and found Yorihisa looking up at her. His face was red.

"Oh! Sorry!" Mitsu scrambled off of him, her own face red. "Are you okay?!" Yorihisa nodded and got up. He flinched suddenly and gripped his leg. "Yorihisa-San!" She leaned down and touched his ankle. Yorihisa flinched. "I think you twisted it… that's not good…. And I don't think I'll be able to support you myself."

"I'll be fine." Yorihisa forced himself to start walking. "The exit should be this way."

"Yorihisa-San…" Mitsu ran towards him and grabbed his arm. "Let me help you a little."

Yorihisa nodded, but his face was still red. "Hime-Dono are you alright?"

"I'm fine; you must have cushioned my fall." She blushed and looked off a little. "Thank you for that…."

"It is my job to protect you." Yorihisa nodded. "Hime-Dono, stop." He paused and looked up. "I believe the wolf demon is down here with us."

"Yorihisa-San…" Mitsu tensed and looked around. She paused as she heard a gentle howl. "It's ahead of us." She tensed. "And it sounds close…." Mitsu paused as she noticed a mist blowing slightly from around the corner. "Hang on…. Ryuujin wolf?" She moved away from Yorihisa and stepped forward.

"Hime-Dono!" Yorihisa frowned. Mitsu looked over and saw him forcing himself to follow her.

"Yorihisa-San stay there. You shouldn't force yourself to walk!" She turned to him and paused. Right by Yorihisa's foot was a stone, the mist swirled around it. She moved forward and reached down, picking it up.

"Hime-Dono?" He blinked.

"The stone!" She picked it up and watched as the stone crumbled and a small necklace rested in the crumbs. It had a small glowing blue dragon medallion. "The Seiryuu stone." She smiled. The mist surrounding them disappeared.

"The second stone?" Yorihisa asked.

Mitsu nodded and smiled. "We found it!"

"Hime-Dono, we should continue and get out of here then." Yorihisa said.

Mitsu nodded. She put the necklace around her neck and smiled. "Alright." She grabbed Yorihisa's arm to help support him again, and found that it was easier than it had been before.

"Hime-Dono, you don't have to." Yorihisa's face was slightly red.

Mitsu frowned. "Yorihisa-san…. Please stop calling me that!" She looked up at him. "If you are going to call me Hime, at least add my name to it, please."

Yorihisa stared at her. "I… Hime-dono…." He looked down. "Mistu-Hime….. I can walk on my own."

Mitsu smiled. "I don't want anything to happen to you, so let me help support you. We'll get out of here faster if you let me support you."

Yorihisa looked down at her as if thinking and then nodded. "Very well…." The two continued to move forward in mostly silence. Mitsu tried not to look up at him, knowing she was just start blushing then. "Mitsu-Hime…" Yorihisa said stopping again. "The wolf demon…"

Mitsu looked up and saw it in front of them. It was half way trapped under the rocks that blocked the entrance. "That's the way out!" Yorihisa nodded and pushed Mitsu behind him while drawing out his sword. He stepped forward and Mitsu could see he was still in pain. Oh no! I need to do something! Yorihisa can't take that demon down in the shape he's in!

"Hime…." Mitsu looked down to see the white wolf.

"Ryuujin wolf!" Mitsu gasped.

"I am here to help Hime." He said calmly. "Your new power is increased physical power; carry the Hachiyou warrior through the opening that I create." The wolf shot forward towards the wolf demon. Yorihisa blinked in shock, but Mitsu grabbed his arm and half dragged, half carried Yorihisa out the large hole that opened as the demon wolf moved up.

Mitsu continued to run for as long as she could, which was about ten minutes, before she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. "Mitsu-Hime!" Yorihisa placed his hand on her shoulder, voice full of worry.

"I'm fine." She sighed weakly. "Are you okay?"

"Mitsu-Hime…." Yorihisa stood up. "Let me carry you this time."

"But your ankle!" Mitsu flushed.

Yorihisa didn't listen and picked her up bridal style and started limp walking. "You used up too much energy again Mitsu-Hime…. You need to be careful."

Mitsu sighed. "I guess…. But my energy lasted longer this time…. I wonder if each stone gives me more energy reserves to use…"

"MITSU-CHAN! YORIHISA-SAN!" Both named ones looked up to see Akane and Tenma running towards them.

"Akane-Chan?" Mitsu blinked. She blushed realizing she was still in Yorihisa's arms and quickly scrambled out. "We're okay!"

"What happened to you?" Tenma asked frowning.

"We were attacked by a demon." Yorihisa said calmly. "It sent us falling into an underground cave. Mitsu-Hime found the Seiryuu stone and we managed to get out." He said calmly. "Mitsu-Hime is running low on energy."

"I'm fine!" Mitsu frowned. "Tenma, help support Yorihisa-San back to Fujihime-san's mansion! He sprained his ankle!"

"Are you okay Yorihisa-San?!" Akane gasped.

Yorihisa nodded. "I am fine Miko-dono." He glanced over at Mitsu and nodded. "Let us head back to the mansion for rest."

"Are you okay Hime-Sama?" Fujihime asked walking up behind Mitsu.

"Yeah." Mitsu nodded. She was leaning against the railing, fingering the new stone. "My power is growing… I finally feel like I can actually help." She smiled.

"That is good…. I just wanted to let you know Yorihisa's ankle is fine. It was only badly bruised."

"That's better than being sprained I guess." Mitsu nodded. She looked off and noticed Yorihisa walking with some of his men. "He's amazing… Even though he was injured he still tried to fight."

"It's his duty. He will fight to protect us, even to his death." Fujihime said looking off at him as well.

"His duty…." Mitsu whispered. "I think his duty should be to live… Someone that kind shouldn't die just trying to protect us. We should be able to protect ourselves."

"You sound almost as if you care deeply for him." Fujihime blinked and looked at Mitsu. "What exactly happened in the cave?"

Mitsu flushed. "Nothing…. He only protected me and forced himself to move…." She looked off. "I'm going to go to bed now. I still haven't regained all of my energy." She quickly moved towards her room. Like huh? She moved into her room and froze. Sitting on her bed was a small white animal with a bushy tail and pointy ears. Mitsu let out a scream, thinking it was a demon.

"MITSU-HIME!" Yorihisa burst in, holding his sword high. He scanned the room and his eyes landed on the animal.

"What is that?!" Mitsu scrambled behind Yorihisa scared.

"There is no need to be afraid, Hime. This is the form that your energy is able to sustain."

"Huh?" Mitsu went to step forward, but Yorihisa held his arm in front of her protectively.

"Who are you?" Yorihisa asked.

"I am the Ryuujin Wolf…." It stared at Mitsu, instead of Yorihisa. "But if you wish to give me another name I will go by that."

Mitsu moved past Yorihisa and looked down at him. "Ryuujin Wolf?" She picked him up. "You're so small?"

"My form is sustained by your energy. Since it is still so small I am only able to maintain this form. I only take a little of your energy as it is." He shifted and his ear twitched. "Is there a name you wish to refer to me as, Hime?"

"Uh…. How about…" Mitsu began to think. "Ryu?!" She smiled. "Short for Ryuujin!"

He nodded. "Very well…. Warrior your services are not required, you may leave." Ryu said looking up at Yorihisa.

Yorihisa sheathed his sword and turned to leave. "Hang on!" Mitsu frowned. "Ryu-Kun, you are not to be disrespectful to Yorihisa-Kun!" She looked over at Yorihisa and smiled. "He is not a servant or someone of lower status! He is my friend and a person! You are to treat him with respect!"

Ryu blinked and then nodded. "Very well. I am sorry for my earlier comment, Yorihisa-Sama." He bowed his head.

Mitsu looked over and noticed Yorihisa looking nervous. She got up. "Where I come from, you would be seen at the same statues as Tenma in my life. You are my friend and nothing less. I'm not going to treat you rudely." She smiled.

Yorihisa nodded. "If you want to call me that, then you can. But it does not change that I am only here to serve you." He got down on his knee and bowed. "I am you Samurai, your personal guard. My life is for you and Hime-Dono."

Mitsu sighed. "Well I'm not going to think of you like that." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "I will not order anything of you, but I will suggest you go rest and get off that bruised ankle. It's not going to heal if you stand on it all night."

Yorihisa nodded. "Very well." He turned and started to leave.

"Good night Yorihisa-Kun!" She called after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Mitsu yawned as she walked out of her room and stopped as she spotted Yatsuaki talking to Akane. "Good morning!" Mitsu smiled as she walked up. "Hi Akane-Chan, Yatsuaki-san. It's good to see you again."

"Morning." Akane smiled. "Did you sleep well last night?"

Yatsuaki nodded to Mitsu. "I came because Miko asked me to help you in search of your next Ryuujin stone while she goes to look with Takamichi-san and Tomomasa-sama for their seal."

"Oh, I forgot that you were searching for seals as well." Mitsu smiled. "Alright, why don't we go search for the stone after some breakfast?"

"Very well Hime." Yatsuaki nodded. He stood calmly while the Akane and Mitsu headed inside to get some food.

"So Yatsuaki-san and I will be traveling together?" Mitsu asked Akane.

Akane nodded. "Yeah. He's reliable and strong so he'll be able to protect you if anything happens. Yorihisa-san is still healing up his ankle so I thought it would be good to send someone else with you."

"Thanks." Mitsu nodded and smiled. She finished eating. "Well I'd better go now and find that new stone now. Hey Ryu." She called. The little wolf form appeared besides Mitsu.

"Yes?" He asked, little tail twitching. "Are we going somewhere now?"

"Yeah. We're going to search for the next stone with one of the Hachiyou."

The little wolf nodded and jumped up onto Mitsu's shoulder. "Let us go then. Good bye Miko-dono."

"Bye Akane-Chan." Mitsu walked out and found Yatsuaki still waiting for her. He was staring off into the distance. "Hey Yatsuaki-san." She smiled and moved to tap his shoulder, but he moved before she could.

"Hime… Let us go now."

"Right…" Mitsu nodded. "Ryu, do you have any idea of where we should begin searching?"

"No… I can smell them when they are close, but besides that I can't sniff them out." He sniffed the air. "There are none around here right now."

Yatsuaki looked over. His eyes narrowed on Ryu. "Oh, don't worry about him. This is Ryu. He's my Ryuujin Wolf. This is just his small form. He's a nice guy and he's helpful in finding the stones. He guided me to the last two." She touched the two stone figures around her neck.

"Genbu and Seiryuu." Yatsuaki nodded and looked at them.

Mitsu nodded and smiled. "We should just begin to search."

Yatsuaki nodded and followed. He was silent and he partially made Mitsu nervous. She didn't know what to say to break the silence. "I smell the stone." Ryu said suddenly. He sniffed the air again. "It's that way." He pointed with his tail.

Mitsu looked at Yatsuaki. "It's that way, come on." He nodded and followed her calmly. Ryu sniffed the air as they walked. "I smell something else as well…. An oni."

Yatsuaki stepped in front of Mitsu and held up his arm for her to stop. "Let me deal with the oni." He ran forward and Mitsu frowned. She wasn't letting him fight by himself. She ran after him as fast as she could. She ran up just in time to see Yatsuaki and the oni facing off. It was a big bat like oni.

"The stone is behind the oni." Ryu whispered to Mitsu. "Shall I take care of the oni?"

Mitsu looked at Yatsuaki and then nodded. "Ryu, let's do this." She nodded. Ryu suddenly glowed and turned into his large wolf form. Mitsu felt the energy drip from her into Ryu.

Yatsuaki looked over in surprise as the large Ryuujin Wolf shot past him and clamped his teeth down on the bat's wing. Mitsu ran to Yatsuaki's side and put up a barrier to protect Yatsuaki and her. "If you stay in the barrier you'll be safe."

"I will be fine fighting the oni, Hime." Yatsuaki moved to get out of the barrier.

"Wait!" Mitsu grabbed his arm. He looked down at her. "Don't try fighting by yourself. It's my stone we are going after; I can help!" She gripped the stone's in her hand. "With Genbu I can protect and with Seiryuu I can fight."

"It is my duty to protect you."

"I'm not Akane-Chan… I'm the Ryuujin no Hime." Mitsu stepped to his side and let the barrier down. "My duty is to protect Akane-Chan and help the Hachiyou." She smiled and felt the energy being drawn into Seiryuu's stone as her body strengthened. She shot forward and noticed Yatsuaki running at her side.

The two worked together and managed to defeat the oni. Mitsu let her body return to normal and looked over seeing little Ryu walking up to her, the stone in his mouth. She crouched down and accepted it from him. She watched as the stone cracked and a small white tiger stone necklace was left. She smiled and put it on. "That's three now."

Yatsuaki nodded. "You fought well, Hime."

Mitsu smiled and looked up at Yatsuaki. "So did you… We were almost completely in sync." She smiled and got up. Ryu jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Shall we go look for the final stone now?"

"No." Mitsu patted his head. "I'm tired and need to regain my strength…. Hey Yatsuaki-san… Can I call you niisan?"

Yatsuaki blinked and looked at her. "Niisan?"

Mitsu nodded. "You make me think of a big brother the way you stepped in front of me to protect me, but when we worked together it was like we were of the same set of mind."

"Very well." Yatsuaki nodded. "If you want to, then you can."

Mitsu smiled and hugged his arm. "Yatsuaki-Niisan!" She smiled happily. "You're my new big brother!"

Yatsuaki looked down at her, and almost looked confused, but he nodded. "Let's go back then."

Mitsu nodded and smiled happily. She started walking, not letting go of his arm. "You are awesome niisan!"


	10. Chapter 10

Mitsu glanced over at the little red head, winged human looking creature sitting on Akane's lap at they ate. Ryu and Tengu, the little creature, glared at each other. "Kotengu-Chan are you okay?"

"Who's this guy?" Tengu frowned.

Mitsu smiled. "This is Ryu, he's my protector."

"Doesn't look like much of a protector." Tengu said, acting superior, which only made him look cute. "I could beat him."

"Maybe in this form, but if I grow into my full form I could beat you." Ryu smirked.

Tengu frowned. "You're not sealed?"

"Sealed?" Mitsu asked.

"That jerk Yatsuaki sealed me!" Tengu fumed angrily.

"Yatsuaki-niisan?" Mitsu asked.

Tengu glared. "That jerk is your brother!" He jabbed his finger at her.

"No, I just call him that because he's nice."

"That jerk is not NICE!" Tengu glared, his wings fluttering angrily.

Mitsu chuckled. "You're really hard to take serious when you're so small and cute."

Akane laughed as well as Tengu glared at and raged. "You!"

Mitsu got up. "I'm going out for a walk; want to come Akane-Chan?"

"No it's okay, I'm going to go help search for Inori-Kun's and Shimon-Chan's seal."

"Okay." Mitsu smiled and set off with Ryu following her.

It had been an hour and Mitsu was starting to get tired and ready to head back. Ryu had disappeared, not wanting to take up her energy for nothing. She let out a yawn as she walked through the edge of the forested area. She jolted awake as there was a _zip_ noise right in front of her. Mitsu watched in shock as a bright green yo-yo moved up into the tree above her, and then came back down.

Mitsu backed away, out of the yo-yo's path and looked up. Sitting in the tree, looking off at the horizon, was a man with brown hair. He looked to be about 19 and looked bored. Mitsu was about to leave when she froze. The man had a T-shaped birthmark on his left arm. "Taisuke?!" She gasped.

The man in the tree stopped playing with his yo-yo and then suddenly dropped down to the ground. He straightened up, and was a good five inches taller than Mitsu. He looked her over and Mitsu stared back in shock. There was no mistaking him…. "Mitsu?" The man blinked shocked before throwing his arms around her quickly. "Is it really you?!"

"Taisuki?" She whispered stunned. "Is that really you?!"

"Yes it is." He smiled. He rubbed her head and Mitsu started laughing. It felt so natural and familiar. "Taisuki-Niisan!" She hugged him back. "It's been so long?! What are you doing here?!"

He paused. "I've been here for a long time…." He looked off. "What are you doing here? How long have you been here?"

"Only for a little." Mitsu stared up at him. "Taisuki-Niisan…"

"Mitsu-Chan?" Mitsu looked up to see Akane, Inori, and Shimon walking up.

"Who are you talking to?" Inori frowned, glaring at Taisuki. "Is he bugging you?!"

"No." Mitsu smiled. "I would like to introduce you to Taisuki-Niisan, he was an old friend of mine from when I was young."

"Is he from our world?" Akane blinked looking at Taisuke shocked.

Mitsu nodded. "Can he come back with us?!" She looked at Taisuke. "Please Taisuke-Niisan! Please come with us!"

He looked down at her, and then the others. "Alright." He nodded. "But first introduce me to these three."

Mitsu nodded. "These are my friends; Akane-Chan, Shimon-San, and Inori-San. Akane-Chan, Shimon-San, and another guy called Tenma came from our world."

"Really?!" Taisuke blinked. "Then let's go." He patted her head.

"It's nice to meet you." Akane smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

A young Mitsu poked her head up over the fence and spotted a young brown haired boy getting yelled at by his father. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY BALL IN THE FRONT YARD!" The man jabbed his finger towards the broken window by the boy. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" The boy didn't look up and the father growled before storming into the house.

Mitsu watched as the boy rushed off and glanced at her own home before running after him. She found him chucking rocks into a small river. Mitsu hid behind a tree and watched him. He growled and leaned up against the tree close to him. "I'm sorry…." Mitsu called out nervously.

The boy spun around and Mitsu ducked back behind the tree. "Who's there?!" He called out angrily.

Mitsu slowly poked her head back around the tree and smiled slightly. "Hi…"

The boy stared at her angrily. "Are you spying on me?!"

Mitsu slowly came out from behind the tree. "My name's Mitsu… My family just moved in yesterday."

"Oh…" The boy shifted. "I'm Taisuke."

Mitsu smiled. "Hi!" She moved forward. "Do you want to come over and play at my house?"

Taisuke stared at her for a moment and then nodded. "O…Okay, I guess."

Mitsu smiled. "Yeah!" She grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards her house.

Mitsu laughed as she dragged Taisuke towards the mansion. He just grinned at her. "You haven't changed at all Mitsu."

She let go of his hand and shoved him playfully. "What does that mean?!"

He smirked and pulled her close, giving her a nuggie. "You're the same little Mitsu I remember!"

"HEY!" Mitsu laughed, playfully swatting at his hand. He laughed, but suddenly Mitsu gasped as she landed on the ground and found Yatsuaki standing in front of her and between Taisuke and her. "Ya-Ya-Yasuaki-Niisan?" She gasped.

"Hime, are you all right?" He asked calmly.

"Y-Yeah." She looked towards Taisuke to see him looking angry. "Wait!" She jumped up and grabbed Yatsuaki's arm. "Don't hurt him!"

Yatsuaki looked down at her. "Hime?"

"He's my friend! He wasn't hurting me." She hugged Yatsuaki's arm. "Please! Yatsuaki-Niisan!" She felt Yatsuaki relax slightly.

"Mitsu?" Taisuke frowned, still tensed up.

"Taisuke-Niisan." Mitsu smiled nervously. "I'd like to introduce you to Yatsuaki-Niisan. He's a good friend that Akane-Chan and I know."

"He's a little weird, but he's a good guy." Inori smiled walking up. He patted Taisuke on the back. "He's one of us." Taisuke frowned but relaxed. Mitsu relaxed. "Yatsuaki-Niisan I want to introduce you to my good childhood friend Taisuke-Niisan."

He nodded. "No problem." He said calmly and then walked off.

"I don't like him." Taisuke grumbled.

Mitsu chuckled and grabbed his arm. "Come on Taisuke-Niisan!"

"Ya wanna yank my arm off?!" He grumbled, but a little more playfully. "Now what is with this whole 'hime' stuff?"

"It's a long story." Mitsu chuckled. "I'll explain later." She dragged him into the mansion area. "Just wait till you meet the others!"

"Is this where ya live?!" Taisuke gasped.

"Yeah." Mitsu chuckled.

"Jezz, you hit the jackpot on living quarters." Taisuke smirked. "Come on." He laughed and gave her a small nuggie. "Food is on you."

"Of course." Mitsu chuckled and hugged him. "Come on in." She led him into the mansion.

It had been almost a year and a half since Mitsu had gotten to know Taisuke. She enjoyed spending time with him and had even started calling him her brother around other kids." Niisan!" Mitsu called, seeing him sitting on a rock by the river. "Niisan!"

He turned and looked, just in time for Mitsu to shove a small wrapped box in his face. "Happy birthday Taisuke-Niisan!"

"Huh?" He blinked.

"Happy! Birthday!" Mitsu smiled.

"Oh…Thanks…" Taisuke took the small box.

"I didn't know when your birthday party was so I decided to give it to you today."

"I…I'm not having a party." He frowned and looked down.

"What?" Mitsu blinked. "Why now?!"

"My dad says I'm too old." He growled.

"But you're still a kid!" Mitsu gasped. "You're only ten!"

"Double digits don't need parties." Taisuke grumbled.

Mitsu looked down. "I'm sorry…" She sniffled.

Taisuke flinched and started to hurriedly open the box. "But thanks for the-." He paused as he finished opening the box.

"I'm sorry." Mitsu sniffled. "I should have gotten you something bigger and better."

Taisuke pulled out a small green yo-yo. "Are you kidding? This is perfect!" He smiled at her. "Just you wait; I'm going to learn a hundred tricks by your birthday!"

Mitsu giggled. "I don't think you can learn THAT many."

Taisuke laughed. "I will! And I'll preform for your party."

Mitsu smiled and hugged him. "I love you Taisuke-Niisan! You're the best big brother ever!"

Taisuke yawned as he woke up and stretched. He walked out of the room he had been given and spotted Shimon talking with Inori. "Hey." Taisuke called and walked up. "Where is Mitsu?"

"She went out with Tenma-Sempai and Yorihisa-san to look for her stone." Shimon answered.

Taisuke had meet Tenma, Yorihisa, Fujihime, and Takamichi the night before. Fujihime seemed nice enough, he didn't care either way for Takamichi, Tenma was cool, but Yorihisa annoyed Taisuke. "Her stone, huh?... Know which direction she headed?"

"North, towards the forest." Shimon smiled.

"Thanks." Taisuke nodded and stared walking. He still didn't fully understand what the stone was, or even what the Ryuujin no Hime title meant. But he did enjoy being with Mitsu again.

Taisuke headed towards the forest and noticed a group of kids playing with a ball. One of the kids blocked it and it rolled to Taisuke's foot. He leaned down and picked it up. "Here." He held it out.

One of the kids looked at him and gasped. "DEMON!" He yelled. Taisuke frowned.

"Shut up brat!" He tightened his fist and paused as the ball popped. The kids started crying and Taisuke moved forwards angrily.

Suddenly Yatsuaki was in front of the children. "Move…"

Taisuke froze and frowned. "Get out of my way!"

"You are a demon." Yatsuaki said calmly.

Taisuke snapped. He gripped his yo-yo and channeled his energy into the small device. It sparked and Taisuke shot it forward, nailing Yatsuaki in the face.

The children that had been hiding behind him screamed and ran. Yatsuaki didn't look that affected. "You use the demon's power."

"SO WHAT!" Taisuke yelled angrily. He recharged his yo-yo and shot it towards Yatsuaki. The green haired man dodged, but Taisuke smirked as he directed the yo-yo to follow Yatsuaki. "You can't beat me!"

Yatsuaki continued to doge and pulled off the beads from around his neck. Taisuke frowned as the man blocked the yo-yo. Taisuke pulled it back quickly and started to recharge it. Yatsuaki started to chant again and Taisuke frowned.

"NO! YATSUAKI-NIISAN!" Taisuke froze as Mitsu came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Yatsuaki's arm. "STOP!"

"Mitsu…" Taisuke whispered.

"Stop fighting… Please…." Mitsu looked between the two men. "I don't know what's going on, but I care about both of you…"

"Mitsu-hime… He is a demon." Yatsuaki said calmly.

"What?" Mitsu slowly looked at Taisuke and he frowned.

"And you're just a freak!" Taisuke growled. "I can't see why Mitsu would ever call you her brother!"

"Taisuke-Niisan…" Mitsu took a step towards him weakly, horror in her eyes.

Taisuke snapped. "SO WHAT IF I'M A DEMON!" He was shaking in anger. "It's not going to change anything! You've already replaced me!"

"Taisuke… Niisan…" Mitsu whispered.

"Taisuke…" Taisuke glanced over to see the silver haired general in the demon army, Iktidaru.

"What do you want?" Taisuke growled.

"Master Akuram wants to speak with you." Iktidaru said calmly.

"Alright." Taisuke growled looking at Mitsu. She had tears in her eyes and looked scared. "I… I still love you little sister…. I know it's not your fault; these guys have messed with your head. I'll see you again." He turned back towards Iktidaru. "Alright let's go."

Iktidaru nodded and the two walked into the forest. "TAISUKE-NIISAN!" Mitsu yelled after him.

"Where are you going?" Mitsu whispered looking at her hands.

"I don't know." Taisuke looked off. "My dad just has a new job… so we have to move."

"But I don't want you to!" Mitsu frowned. "It's not fair!"

"I know…" Taisuke frowned.

"Maybe we can just adopt you!" Mitsu smiled. "You're already like my brother! You would be in a lot better situation!"

"….No… I can't…" Taisuke looked down. "My parents won't stand that." He looked off. "Mitsu… We'll see each other soon enough." He smiled.

Mitsu looked down. "I'll miss you…" She closed her eyes. "I don't want you to leave!" She hugged him. "Niisan!"

Taisuke patted her head. "Don't worry about it…. And next time I see you, I'll have some new trick mastered." He held up the small green yo-yo. "Just wait!"

Mitsu smiled. "Yes… We'll see each other soon enough." She laughed, whipping the tears away from her eyes. "And when we do, everything will be the same!"

"Yeah." Taisuke smiled and patted Mitsu's head. He laughed. "I've got to go…"

"Wait!" Mitsu hugged him. "I'll miss you Niisan!"

"I will too…. But I'll see you sooner or later." He started to walk.

"BYE! NIISAN!" Mitsu waved happily. He turned and looked back at her, waving his own hand in goodbye.

Mitsu sniffled as she sat on the steps leading into the mansion. She shivered. "Mitsu... Chan…" Akane whispered walking up.

"Why?" Mitsu looked up, tears in her eyes. "I finally got my Taisuke-Niisan back and now he's working for Akuram? Why is fate so cruel?!"

"I don't know." Akane sat down next to her. "But… I'm sure we'll figure it all out… Taisuke didn't seem like a bad guy… maybe just confused." She rested her hand on Akane's shoulder.

Mitsu whipped her eyes and sniffled. "Taisuke-Niisan…"

"Mitsu-Hime…" Yorihisa got down on his knee and bowed. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yorihisa-Kun…" Mitsu sniffled. She looked at him and then jumped forward and hugged him. "What do I do?! I can't fight Taisuke-Niisan!"

Yorihisa seemed a little nervous, but rested a hand gently on her shoulder. "Mitsu-Hime…"

She sobbed into his chest. "I love Taisuke-Niisan! But… He's working for Akuram…. What am I going to do?!"

Yorihisa cautiously held her. Mitsu just sobbed into his chest. She heard Akane leave, whispering to Yorihisa that Mitsu just needed a shoulder to cry on. Mitsu didn't care at the moment. She felt so conflicted and hurt. "Taisuke-Niisan…."


	12. Chapter 12

Mitsu followed Akane around the town and sighed. Yorihisa looked at her as they walked. "Mitsu-Hime?"

"I'm fine." She whispered. She was still a little worried about Taisuke.

"Don't worry Mitsu-Chan." Akane rested a hand on Mitsu's shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Come on." Inori looked over. They were still looking for his and Shimon's seal. Mitsu smiled as she followed.

"Right." Mitsu hurried to keep up.

"Mitsu-Hime if you want to head back you can." Yorihisa nodded. "You don't have to join us."

"But it's my job to help Akane-Chan." Mitsu smiled. "I'll be fine." She nodded and sped up a little. After walking in silence for a little they came to a dried up field. Mitsu frowned. "This is the demon's fault isn't it?" _Taisuki-Niisan why are you working with the demons?_

"Yeah." Inori growled. "Those demons!"

Shimon sighed. "The people are really suffering aren't they?"

"Yes." Yorihisa nodded. "The crops aren't growing enough for everyone to be fed. Everyone is suffering."

"That's horrible." Mitsu frowned and looked at the fields. She walked towards it and Ryu showed up on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ryu asked.

"Is there anything we can do to help these people?" Mitsu looked at the field. "There has to be something we can do." She sighed. "I can't stand seeing these people suffering."

Ryu was silent for a moment and then nodded. "You can call on the help of Ryuujin to get rid of the oni that infests this field."

"Thank you Ryu… How do we do that?" Mitsu watched as the little wolf jumped off her shoulder onto the ground in front of her.

"Just ask."

Mitsu nodded. "I want to get rid of the oni infesting this field."

Ryu nodded and his body changed into his large form. He howled and the ground shook. Suddenly a large Oni came out of the ground. It let out a loud angry howl. Yorihisa and Inori tensed up and moved in front of Mitsu, next to Ryu. "Stay back!" Yorihisa commanded and shot towards the Oni.

Mitsu blinked and watched as the two started fighting with the Oni. It was strong, and it looked like they were having a hard time. Inori and Yorihisa both had swords that blocked the oni's claws.

The Oni growled and sent Yorihisa flying off and then Inori as well. "Yorihisa-San! Inori-Kun! NO!" Mitsu shot forward with Ryu at her side. The two of them ran side by side towards the Oni. It turned and looked at them. "I'm not going to let you hurt them either!"

The oni growled as Mitsu slammed her fist into the Oni as Ryu bite down on its arm. It let out another screech and then tore into her back with its claws. Mitsu flinched but punched again, summoning the strength from her Seriyuu stone. She sent the Oni flying. It growled but suddenly disappeared back into the ground.

"HEY!" Mitsu yelled angrily. Mitsu took a step forward. "Ryu-." Mitsu froze as pain flooded her body. Mitsu collapsed to the ground and shivered. She collapsed to the ground.

"Hime!" Ryu gasped, but his voice disappeared suddenly. It was followed by Akane's voice.

"Mitsu-Chan!" Mitsu could feel people touching her arms and trying to get her attention, but everything was fuzzy around the edges.

"Mitsu-Hime!" That was Yorihisa's voice. Mitsu tried to respond but she couldn't, she could hardly stay conscious.

_Help…. Someone._

Akane looked up as Yatsuki walked out of Mitsu's room. "How is she?!" She jumped up.

"Hime is sick. The Oni's claws had a poison on it. She'll die if we don't cure her. The sickness is eating away at her life force."

"What is the cure?!" Shimon sat up as well.

"You must kill the Oni that attacked her. That will cancel out the poison. But without doing that she will die." Yatsuki said calmly.

"Oh no!" Akane covered her mouth and gasped. "We've got to do something!"

Yatsuki nodded and turned and walked off.

Akane watched him leave. "Akane-Chan." Shimon whispered.

"So all we've got to do is go kill that Oni." Inori frowned and stood up. "Then let's go. We'll dig him out and kill him."

"Miko-Dono leave this to us." Yorihisa was bowing in the entryway. "Inori, let's go kill that Oni to help Mitsu-Hime."

Inori nodded. "Take care of her Shimon."

"R-Right." Shimon nodded.

Taisuke sat on a tree branch and looked off. _Mitsu… Why did you choose to stay with those people? Don't you realize they are the real villains?_ He closed his eyes. _I'll bring you back with me. Akuram won't mind at all. _He was about to get up when he heard someone talking beneath him.

"Mitsu-Dono is sick?!" It was the Hachiyou known as Tomamasa. He was talking to the accursed Yatsuaki!

"Yes. Hime was attacked by an Oni in the fields and is now poisoned. She'll die if the Oni is not killed."

"Oh no." Tomamasa said looking off.

"I'm going to find the Oni to cure Hime." Yatsuaki turned and continued on his way.

_Hime? Isn't that what he called Mitsu?_ Taisuki froze. _That means Mitsu is sick! NO! I have to do something!_ Taisuke turned and rushed off. _MITSU! HANG ON!_


	13. Chapter 13

Mitsu slept and Akane watched over her."Miko-Sama?" Akane looked over to see Fujihime walking in with some tea. "How is she?"

"Still asleep… and she doesn't look to be getting any better." Akane looked down. "I'm worried about her…. Is she really going to die?"

"The Hime is in bad condition." Fujihime set down the tea. "The only way she'll be alright is if the others kill the demon…. But they have to find it first."

"I should go help!" Akane stood up. "I'll save you Mitsu-Chan!"

"Wait Miko-Sama!" Fujihime stood up. "What if you get hurt? You should stay here and take care of her. The guardians will be able to save her."

"I guess so…" Akane looked down. She sat down next to Mitsu's bed side.

"FUJIHIME-SAMA!" A maid yelled out running in. "THERE IS AN INVADER!"

"What?" Both gasped and stood up. At that moment the maid was knocked down, unconscious, as Taisuke walked in.

"Taisuke?" Akane gasped in shock.

"He works with the demons!" Fujihime moved in front of Akane. "I will protect you Miko-Sama."

"Fujihime-san." Akane whispered.

"Move or I will kill you." Taisuke growled.

"Stop!" Akane moved forward. "Taisuke you just came because you are worried about Mitsu-Chan aren't you?" She took a step forward.

Taisuke glared at her for a moment and then nodded, his shoulders seemed to relax slightly and he walked past her to Mitsu's side. "Mitsu-Chan…." He placed his hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry Mitsu-Chan… I should have been there to protect you." He sighed and stood up slowly. "Akane let me know once you find a way to get home… I will do the same. You and Mitsu-Chan will never truly belong here." Taisuke grumbled. "You two need to go back home." He smiled as he looked at Mitsu.

"You really care about her, don't you…? Taisuke you should come back here and work with us instead of the demons… Mitsu-Chan would like that better."

"I can't…" Taisuke growled. "I refuse to work with the people of this country." He wrapped his arms around Mitsu and stood up holding her in his arms. "But I will take care of Mitsu."

"Wait!" Akane moved forwards but Taisuke pushed her away. "She'll be safe with me." He turned and ran out carrying Mitsu's in his arms. "MITSU-CHAN!"

"Mitsu-Dono!" Takamichi called out as he ran in. "Are you alright?" He rested a hand on her back. "What happened here?"

"It was Taisuke… He showed up and took Mitsu-Chan…. They just escaped."

"We need to tell the others." Takamichi frowned. "I know Yorihisa, Tenma, Inori, and Yatsuaki-san are out in the field trying to find the demon."

"Let's go tell them!" Akane started running. She was aware of Takamichi behind her.

"Miko-Dono wait!" Takamichi grabbed her arm gently. "Let me escort you. Come on."

"Thank you Takamichi-san." The two of them hurried until they arrived in the fields where the others were looking around and Inori was poking at the ground with a sword.

"Miko-Dono!" Yorihisa looked over. "What is going on? Why are you here?"

"Mitsuhime was kidnaped by Taisuke." Takamichi frowned. "Once we destroy the demon here to save her health we need to find her."

"Mitsu-Hime!" Yorihisa gasped.

"I will find him…. You take care of the demon here." Yatsuaki said and walked off. "She'll be fine."

"He's right." Tenma frowned. "We have to destroy the demon first." He looked over the field. "But how are we going to find it?"

Akane looked over the field. Ryuujin… Please help us find the demon. We need to save her. She prayed desperately. There was a roar and the demon from before appeared. Akane froze. Thank you Ryuujin! The demon charged towards them angrily.

"Heh!" Inori smirked and drew out his blade. He charged towards the demon waving his blade. "DIE YOU DEMON!"

Tenma followed Inori. Akane watched praying hopeful that they would be able to take down the demon. Takamichi and Yorihisa stood protectively over her. But Akane looked at Yorihisa; he was frowning angrily and looked deeply upset. "Yorihisa-san?"

"I will protect you… Miko-Dono…" He said sounding upset. "I won't leave your side… I won't let what happened to Mitsu-Hime happen to you."

"Yori- Go take care of the demon!" Akane nodded. "I'll be fine. You can take that out and then we can focus on finding Mitsu-Chan!"

Yorihisa looked at her for a moment and then nodded and charged at the demon, his blade in front of him and a look of determination on his face. It didn't seem to take long as Yorihisa shot past the other two guardians and sliced through the demon. It roared out angrily and then disappeared.

Taisuke looked down at Mitsu as she slept. A moment ago she had started breathing steadier. "Mitsu…" He smiled as he checked her temperature. "She's fine now." He relaxed but frowned. "Akane's guardians must have killed that demon." Mitsu shifted in her sleep slightly. "You are going to be fine now Mitsu….. And I'll find a way to get the two of us back home… I'll bring Akane with us as well, but you are my top priority… I'll protect you and get you away from those-." Taisuke frowned as he felt a presence. "Who's there?!"

"You won't be taking Hime with you anywhere." A cold voice Taisuke recognized said. Taisuke turned to see the green haired weirdo standing there. "Hime will be coming with me."

"Don't even think about it." Taisuke growled. "Mitsu is my sister, and I won't let you touch her. She's mine, you can't have her."

"Hime does not belong to you, nor does she belong to me. She belongs to the God of Ryuujin."

"She's my little sister Mitsu; she's got nothing to do with your god!" Taisuke moved in front of Mitsu. "It is your god that allowed her to get sick… It is your god's fault that she is in danger! I won't let you come near her!"

"WAIT!" Taisuke gasped as he heard a weak, tired voice. He turned around to see Mitsu looking at him, half awake. "Don't fight… please."

"Mitsu." Taisuke looked at her. Why is she struggling against me so much? Shouldn't she be agreeing with me and choosing to come with me?!

"It is my decision to fight for the Ryuujin God." She smiled weakly. "So please don't fight with them. I still love you big brother, but I also… I also want to help my friends."

"Mitsu… You don't understand!" Taisuke growled. "These people… the villagers of Kyou are cruel and… I want you to get away from them. It's because of them that you got sick."

"It's not their fault." Mitsu rested her hand on his arm as she stood up slowly. "So please don't fight with Yatsuaki-Niisan."

That was it that upset Taisuke even more. How dare she think of him as her brother… Taisuke was her only brother! He shoved her back. "NO!" He turned to Yatsuaki who seemed to be even more upset. "I won't let this fake take you away from me! I'm your big brother and I will protect you!"

"Taisuke-Nii…" Mitsu whispered. Taisuke pulled out his yo-yo and shot at Yatsuaki. He was inches away when a sword blocked his path.

"YORIHISA-SAN!" Mitsu yelled out.

Taisuke growled. The other man he hated. He planned to take Mitsu away from him as well. "You!"

"I won't let you hurt Mitsu-Hime!"

"Her name is Mitsu and she's mine not yours!" Taisuke growled and swung his yo-yo. The blue haired man blocked with his sword, but unfortunately that sent the weapon backwards- straight towards Mitsu. "MITSU!"

"MITSU!" Before Taisuke could move Yorihisa shot past Taisuke and tackled Mitsu getting a large cut down his back from the yo-yo.

"YORIHISA!" Mitsu cried out. Taisuke froze. Tears were flowing from her eyes in mini waterfalls as she hugged him. "YORIHISA! YORIHISA!"

"I'll protect you… Mitsu-Hime…"

"Yorihisa…" Mitsu buried her face in his shoulder crying heavily.

Taisuke stood there stunned. I… I made her cry…. "Mitsu…" He took a step forward.

"WHY?!" Mitsu looked at him, her face red from crying. "Why did you have to fight?!"

Taisuke took a step back as she yelled at him. She had never yelled at him like this… "I'm sorry Mitsu." He ran off into the forest upset at himself. She'll hate me! It's HIS fault! Taisuke growled angrily. Yorihisa…. It's your fault… I'll kill you! I'll make you suffer!


	14. Chapter 14

Yorihisa watched as Mitsu sat by herself on the porch. She was looking off into the distance seeming to be completely out of it. He almost didn't walk up to her but he noticed tears running down her face. "Mitsu-hime?"

She spun and looked at him. "Yorihisa!" She stood up and wiped her eyes quickly. "Sorry did you need something?"

"Are you okay?" Yorihisa frowned and moved closer to her. "Mitsu-Hime?"

"I'm fine." She turned away from him." Are Akane, Yatsuaki, and Eisen back?"

"Not yet…. Mitsu-Hime if you need someone to talk to… I am here for you." He said sounding a little nervous.

"It just… my brother…. Taisuke-Niisan." She sighed and sat down. "He... He really is working with the demons isn't he?" She wiped her eyes. "I… And he… he was going to hurt you… and Yatsuaki-niisan." She sighed. "He… he isn't the same Taisuke-niisan that I remember."

"People change." Yorihisa rested a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry; I'm sure things will be fine… When you... get home… I'm sure he will be the same as he used to be."

"Home…" Mitsu looked down. "Right." She sighed. "Thank you… for helping me feel better."

He nodded and then looked around a little nervously. "Um… I believe Miko-Dono should be back soon… Shall we go see?"

"I'll go check." Mitsu nodded and walked away from him. Her chest was hurting and she couldn't figure out why. It had started the moment Yorihisa had said home. Sure she missed her home but she hadn't thought about it very much recently. She had been very distracted. But it wasn't home sickness that made her chest hurt; she was sure that wasn't it… She had felt something like that before.

Mitsu spotted Akane and smiled, pushing away the feelings. "Hey!" She waved. "How did it go?"

"Nothing yet." She sighed. "We tried our best but we still can't seem to find them." She sighed. "It was so easy with the other I thought we wouldn't have a problem finding the rest."

"I know what you mean…. I still can't find the last stone." She sighed. "This place is too big." She groaned. "I don't know how I'm going to find it."

"Why don't you join us for some relaxing time?" Akane smiled.

"I was actually planning on going searching some more for the stone." She smiled and then left Akane. Mitsu left the grounds of the mansion and sighed. She headed off down the street and Ryu came up next to her.

"Shouldn't you have one of the Hachiyou with you for protection?" Ryu asked. "To be safe?"

"No, I really just need some time away from them." She looked up at the sky. "I don't know what I want to do… I know I plan to stay for a while to help out… but after… Will I go home, if we can figure a way out?" She sighed. "I've been getting really close to the guys…. All of them." She sighed.

"All of them?" Ryu smiled gently. "I'm thinking one in particular."

"What?" Mitsu looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You and Yorihisa have grown close."

Mitsu blushed. "What do you mean?!"

Ryu chuckled. "Don't think I haven't noticed. I watch you. And he seems to be fond of you."

Mitsu looked at her feet. "I uh… You…. He…" She shuddered.

Ryu smiled. "He is a good man. He is strong, he obviously cares about you, and he was already chosen by the Ryuujin God so I know he is worthy."

"Hang on RYU!" Mitsu blushed. "I mean… I don't even know… I mean… I doubt he thinks of me… like that…"

"But you do." Ryu smiled gently. "That is why you felt strange when he talked about you going home."

"How did you-?"

"I know you better than anyone." Ryu smiled gently. He tail wagged. "I think you should admit it."

"I…" Mitsu looked down. "I guess… I mean… he is nice… and he's… he's amazing…" She blushed. "I…"

"Go ahead and say it." Ryu laughed.

"I… I like…." Mitsu looked down. Her face turned red. It's true isn't it…? That's why I feel this way. "I love Yorihisa." So what does this mean? For my future? Mitsu looked down as she walked.


	15. Chapter 15

Mitsu looked around and frowned. "Where could it be?"

"Maybe it's in the forest." Aka me suggested. "We've checked all over the town but haven't found it."

"Maybe..." Mitsu frowned.

"If it is we should get a larger group." Yorihisa suggested. "It will be dangerous just the four of us."

"I agree with him." Tezuka said, sounding a little grumpy about it.

"Good idea." Aka me started walking back towards the mansion.

Mitsu started to but stopped and looked towards the forest. "No I can't. I need to find it!"

"Mitsu-Hime!" Yorihisa called after her.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Ryu frowned as he ran besides her. "And shouldn't you of all people be listening to Yorihisa?"

Mitsu blushed. "I just know it's out here.. And I can protect myself." She gripped the necklaces she wore. "That is what these are for."

"True, but you still need to be careful." Ryu frowned. "You aren't immortal or indestructible."

"I'm aware… I just… I feel like something is calling out to me now."

"That is not surprising, your powers are increasing to the point you don't need me to find them any more. Your growing."

"Really?" Mitsu smiled and looked at him. "Thank you."

"It is also probably because the stones are all connected and calling to each other and yourself."

"Right… I wonder what power this one will give me."

"I do not know. But it will be useful I'm sure."

Mitsu smiled but paused as she heard a noise. "What was that?"

Ryu's ear twitched and he looked around. "Stick close to me." He moved closer as well. "Something doesn't smell right."

"So you are the Ryuujin no Hime?" A woman came walking from around a tree. She had long brown hair and wore a dancer's kimono along with a large black hat. She flipped her hair and smirked. "You don't seem like much."

"You're one of them, aren't you? One of Akuram's people!"

She frowned. "You don't think you can talk about him so familiarly?" She took a few steps closer. "You are just a simple little girl. Both you and that Miko. Master doesn't not need either of you close to him. All he needs is me."

"Oh I see." Mitsu tensed. "You love him don't you? Well don't worry because I have not care for him." The two of them glared at each other. "I have no plans of ever working with you people!"

"Yes well then." The woman moved closer and Mitsu prepared. "You should just leave and let us do what our Master wishes."

"No way." Mitsu glared back. "I won't let you people succeed!"

The woman glared and then suddenly moved right in front of Mitsu and slapped her.

"NO!" Ryu jumped at her but she avoided him.

"Stay out of this little wolf." She stepped down on Mitsu's stomach, holding her in place. "Or maybe I should just take care of you now!"

Mitsu glared up at her and drew on the Seriyuu stone. She shoved the woman off her using the strength. "I'm not going down easily!" She yelled at her and held up her fists. "I can hold my own."

"I see." The woman smirked. "And here I thought this might be a bit boring." Mitsu tensed getting ready to see what the woman was going to do. She wasn't going to rely on anyone else. She needed to learn to fight on her own. If she couldn't then she was never going to be able to help the others.

"HIME!" Ryu ran towards her.

"I can take her." Mitsu tensed.

"Maybe… But can you deal with my friend?" She held up a strange looking stone. It started to glow and then a large oniryou appeared in front of her.

Mitsu took a step back but then steeled herself. She couldn't keep running. She had to stand her ground. Mitsu took a deep breath and then shot at it and punched it. She ducked under it's claw and punched it again. Again and again Mitsu hit the oniryou. She wasn't going to let it get away. After what felt like forever but was probably really only a few minutes it was gone. Mitsu was breathing heavily and her energy felt drained. She couldn't even see Ryu, which was a bad sign.

The woman laughed. "You truly are weak, I cant understand why my Master would want you."

"I may not be very strong but I won't give up and I won't let you people win." Mitsu gasped as pain nailed her in the stomach. She flew into the near by tree and flinched. "Look at you." Mitsu cringed as the woman grabbed her hair, pulling her up. "And no one will know I killed you." She smirked.

Mitsu cried out as the woman threw her. Mitsu's hand reached out weakly, trying to get away. Someone…. Help… Yorihisa…. Mitsu's fist closed around a rock and she spun around as quick as she could and threw it at the woman.

The woman avoided the rock moving fluidly. "Is that all you have?"

Mitsu reached for another rock but as her hand closed around it the woman kicked her in the side. Mitsu closed her eyes and curled up into a ball and groaned. It hurt, her whole body hurt. Help… Someone… Please… I don't want to die… I want… I want to see Yorihisa again…. A warm feeling bubbled in her stomach followed with and flood of exhaustion in her body.

"MITSU-HIME!" It was his voice.

Mitsu forced her eyes open, only to find that she was in a whole new section of the forest. Yorihisa was crouching down and slowly scooping her body up. "Yori...hisa?"

"Mitsu-Hime what happened to you?" He was frowning angrily.

"Thank goodness…" Mitsu started crying. "It's really you." She weakly reached her hand up to touch his face. "It's not a dream."

"Mitsu-Hime?"

Mitsu looked at the hand that was touching his face. A string was tangled among her fingers with a small red stone Suzaku. "Oh… I found it…" She laughed weakly. And it got me away… To Yorihisa… Mitsu closed her eyes weakly. So tired… Sleep…. The last thing Mitsu heard was Yorihisa calling out for her.


	16. Chapter 16

Mitsu rolled over and slowly opened her eyes, being greeted by a strange sight. She was standing in a field of white flowers. "Hello? Yorihisa-Kun!" Mitsu strangely felt energized and light. All of her wounds from the demon woman felt like they had never existed. "Hello?"

"Hime." Mitsu spun around to see Ryu, in his full wolf form, waiting for her on a hill. "This way." He started moving down the hill.

"WAIT!" Mitsu ran towards him. "RYU!" When she got to the top of the hill she could see the other side. The field was still there but there was also a man standing there. He had long silver hair and wore a fancy kimono that had a white flower design on it.

"My Hime." He held out his hand to her. "You have come."

"You… You are the Ryuujin Dragon?" Mitsu half whispered as she took a few hesitant steps towards him. "You are…"

"Yes. My Hime, you have grown so strong."

Mitsu's hand reached up and gripped around the stone, at least she would have gripped that if the stones were there. "My stones!"

"You don't need them." The man smiled at her. "Their power resides in you. Use them as you wish."

"Why did you choose me?"

"Because you were the one who recognized my call."

"Huh?" Mitsu blinked confused. "I-."

"You are the one who is to protect the Ryuujin no Miko."

"I thought that was Yorihisa-san's and the other's duty." Mitsu pointed out.

The dragon/man nodded. "Their job is to protect the Ryuujin no Miko's body. You are here to protect her mind and heart. You are there as a companion to talk with. And above all you are there to protect when the Hachiyou are not able to."

"That doesn't make sense." Mitsu complained.

"You will come to understand." He nodded. "Now go, you have the power and know that I will always be with you."

"Wait I-." Mitsu flinched as pain suddenly flooded her body and closed her eyes. A moment later she opened her eyes to see a roof over her head. A dream?

"Mitsu-Hime!" She glanced over to see Yorihisa looking down at her.

"Yorihisa-Kun." She blushed slightly. "You-."

"I am glad you are awake Hime." He nodded and then slowly stood up. "I will inform Miko."

"Wait!" Mitsu reached out and grabbed his sleeve. "Please stay!"

He looked at her, appearing a little confused.

"I…" Mitsu blushed. "Thank you… For saving me… I…" She was sure her face was completely red.

"Hime?"

"Yorihisa-Kun… What do you think of me?" Mitsu closed her eyes. "I-."

"You are Hime… It is my job to protect you and Miko."

"I see.." Mitsu sighed. "I understand…" She moved her head to let him leave. "It's just… I love you." Mitsu whispered. There was no answer and Mitsu sighed opening her eyes. He left didn't he? She looked up to see him standing there.

Yorihisa was looking at her with a shocked expression, along with a blush forming on his face. He silently stared at her.

Mitsu blushed. "I… I didn't mean to… I was just…" She stammered and flinched as she tried to get up and wave her hands to distract him.

"Hime." Yorihisa knelt down and rested his hand on hers. "Rest…"

"K…" Mitsu nodded slowly.

Yorihisa nodded and then turned and left the room.

"Yorihisa-kun…" Mitsu whispered.

Yorihisa closed the door to Mitsu-Hime's room and headed towards the training grounds. She loves me… He remained calm on the outside, except for a small blush, but inside he was confused. Why? Why would Hime be in love with me? I'm nothing but her servant… I am a lowly guard.

"Well hello Yorihisa, how are you?"

"Tomomasa-dono." Yorihisa bowed his head.

"How is our little Mitsu-Dono?" Tomomasa smiled.

"Resting." Yorihisa could feel his face heating up as he thought of her. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to look at her face again after this. Just her name was enough to make his heart start racing.

"Oh?" Tomomasa chuckled. "I see… That's how it is." Tomomasa whispered.

"Tomomasa-Dono?"

"Take good care of her." Tomomasa chuckled and started walking away. "It seems our little Yorihisa is beginning to grow up as well." He laughed to himself as he walked away.

What is he talking about? Yorihisa watched him walk away. Mitsu-Hime… Her face flashed across his face again and he started blushing and hurried towards the training grounds. He needed to get his head straight. He couldn't think of her like that…. No, he shouldn't even start to think of them as anything other than Hime and guard. Even if she said that…

_I love you. _Her words echoed in his head.

No! I'm sorry Mitsu-Hime… You deserve better.


	17. Chapter 17

Mitsu tried not to look at Yorihisa as they walked through town with Akane and Tenma. Yorihisa acted like everything was normal. She felt like a fool.

"How is your new stone working?" Akane asked suddenly.

"Good." Mitsu perked up. "It feels.. a little strange." Mitsu admitted. "I feel physically the same, but mentally…" Mitsu trialed off. "It's hard to explain."

"How hard could it be?" Tenma asked.

"It's not a physical feeling." Mitsu tried to come up with words. "I don't know how to explain it. Even if I didn't have the stones I feel… I feel like I would still have the powers, just be unable to use them."

"Well don't go losing them." Tenma shrugged.

"I'm glad you have found them all." Akane smiled. "And I'm glad you are feeling better."

"Me too." Mitsu smiled.

"Miko-Dono." Yorihisa suddenly spoke causing Mitsu to jump. "We have arrived."

The four were traveling to visit Ran, Tenma's sister. "Right, thank you Yorihisa-san." Akane went to knock on the door but before she could it opened. Yatsuaki stood there.

"Yatsukai-Niisan!" Mitsu smiled.

He nodded to her. "Miko-Dono." He turned to Akane. "Follow me."

The four of them fell into step behind Yatsuaki. After a few moments of silence they arrived at an open area where a girl with long black hair sat.

"Ran!" Akane smiled and ran over. "I brought someone to meet you."

"Hi." Mitsu smiled feeling a little shy. "I'm Mitsu."

"She's from our world too!"

"Really?" Ran turned to look at Mitsu in shock.

"Yeah. I haven't been here long." Mitsu sat down. "I've been spending time with Akane-Chan and the others but it's nice to see someone from home."

Ran smiled. For the next few hours the girls talked, mostly about home and things watching and listening to them every time Tenma made a comment.

"Miko-Dono." Yatsukai spoke suddenly. "It is getting late. You should be heading back."

"Oh right…" Akane sighed. "It was good talking to you Ran."

"I enjoyed it as well." She smiled.

"We'll come by soon." Mitsu nodded.

"Thank you for coming." Ran smiled.

"Do you need anything?" Tenma asked. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine." Ran smiled. "Thank you brother."

Tenma looked a little down but nodded and started to leave.

Mitsu followed him but took one more glance back. Ran looked so lonely sitting there. "Yatsukai-Niisan does Ran have to stay here by herself?"

"Abe no Seimei is here." He said calmly.

"What I mean is can't she come to stay with us? I think she would be more comfortable there."

"It is best she stays here for now."

"He's right." Akane looked over. "The effects of being the dark dragon priestess must be hard on her."

"I guess." Mitsu looked at her feet as they left. She still felt bad for Ran.

"Mitsu-Hime." Yorihisa said. It was the first time he had spoken to her since she had confessed. "Are you okay?"

"I just… I feel bad for Ran." Mitsu admitted.

He didn't answer and at that moment they reached the door. "Miko-Dono." Yatsuaki nodded at her. "Mitsu-Hime."

"Bye Yatusaki-Niisan." Mitsu said and followed Tenma and Yorihisa towards the mansion. Akane was at her side.

"We can go visit Ran so she's not completely lonely." Akane smiled. "Or if you want you can go visit her as much as you want."

"I guess." Mitsu looked up at the sky. "You know its strange… I don't think I ever would have meet either of you if we had never came here." And I never would have meet Yorihisa.

"I know what you mean." Akane laughed. "It's strange to think about."

"Miko-Dono. Mitsu-Hime." Yorihisa said walking closer. "We must hurry before it gets dark."

"Coming." Akane smiled.

Mitsu couldn't look at him but nodded and speed up a little. A minute later Mitsu felt off kilter as she tripped.

"Mitsu-Hime!" Yorihisa was suddenly there, holding her upright. He had caught her and was now inches from her. Mitsu started blushing.

"I…"

"DUCK!" Tenma suddenly yelled.

Yorihisa pulled Mitsu close as he moved low, blocking her view of everything with his chest. A moment later he was standing up right and Mitsu was behind him.

"Taisuke-San!" Akane yelled. "Why are you-?!"

"Move out of the way Akane-Chan." It was Taisuke's voice. "I'm here to deal with this guy and then that Yatsuaki guy."

"Wait!" Mitsu ran out from behind Yorihisa. "Taisuke-Niisan!"

He smiled slightly seeing her, his yo-yo swinging from his finger. "You're okay."

"What are you doing?" Mitsu frowned and took a step towards him. "Why-?"

"I'm coming to save you from these guys. They are using you… and Akane." His yo-yo shot up into his hand. "I'm going to protect you."

"You don't-."

"You won't touch either of them." Yorihisa interrupted Mitsu. "Not as long as you work for the demons."

"You have no right to talk." Taisuke growled. His yo-yo shot forward and Yorihisa blocked it with his sword. Mitsu watched in horror as her brother fought with the man she loved with the intention to kill each other.

"Stop…" Mitsu whispered. "Please." Neither man seemed to hear her. "Fine!" Mitsu concentrated and a barrier suddenly appeared between the two of them. "STOP!" That got them.

"Mitsu-Hime?"

"Mitsu!"

"Please stop it…" Mitsu looked at the two of them. "I can't stand seeing you two fight. I … You both are improtatn to me." She walked closer to Taisuke and let the barriers drop as she touched his arm. "You are my irreplaceable Nissan. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got hurt."

"I-."

"And the same goes for Yorihisa-Kun.. I...I wouldn't be able to stand it if he was hurt." She could feel her cheeks burning slightly. "So please… Please stop fighting." She clung tighter to him. "Please."

"Mitsu." He whispered gently. "Why do you defend these guys?"

"Because I know them." Mitsu looked up and smiled at him.

"Why don't you come with us." Akane stepped closer as well. "Cre to understand what we mean."

"Miko-Dono!" Yorihisa took a small step. "Move away from him!"

"It's okay." AKane smiled. "Taisuke-san isn't a bad guy."

"Akane-Chan…." Taisuke smiled slightly. "You are one of the few poepl to say that about me."

Mitsu smiled. "I know you can be good Taisuke-Niisan so please come with us."

"Thank you Mitsu." Taisuke pulled her close. "I'm sorry."

Mitsu blinked in confusion and was about to ask what he meant when she was rewarded with darkness. All she knew before it was Yorihisa's voice yelling her name.


	18. Chapter 18

Mitsu slowly opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. "Mitsu-chan!"

"Akane-chan?" Mitsu flinched and rubbed her head. "What happened?"

Akane looked down. "I'm sorry. It was Taisuke-San. He knocked you out and then.."

"I see." Mitsu sat up and looked around. They were in a forest. "Where did he go?"

"He left us here." Akane looked down. "I don't even know where we are. He had some kind of creature he carried us off on. He really is working with Akuram."

"Yeah." Mitsu sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know what happened to him."

"I'm sorry, I know how much you care about him."

"I can't help it." Mitsu shook her head and stood up. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Akane asked standing up.

"Back to the others." Mitsu concentrated. "Ryu…"

"I can lead you as best as I can." The small wolf said. "But I can't promise I will be able to find the correct path."

"That will work." Mitsu held out her hand to Akane. "Come on."

Akane smiled and took the outstretched hand. "You aren't going to give up ever are you?"

"Nope." But I don't know what I would do it Yorihisa was killed.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Ryu tensed ac started growling. "What is it?" Mitsu asked but stopped as two figures walked towards them. "Taisuke-niisan."

"Akuram." Akane whispered at the same time.

"Mitsu let me explain." Taisuke took a step towards her.

"No." Mitsu glared. "You betrayed me."

Taisuke frowned but it was Akuram who spoke. "He only did what he thought best for his dear little sister. You should not be mad at him."

"Just being associated with you is bad enough, but I was willing to forgive him for that." Mitsu glared. "But knocking me out and kidnapping Akane-chan and I is unacceptable!"

"Mitsu you need to understand." He shoved past Akuram. "Those people are only going to use you, once they are done with that they will throw you away! I will never let anything bad happen to you!"

"You can't protect me from your boss!" Mitsu snapped. "He's the one who brought us here and he's the one who has nearly killed so many people! I can't accept that!"

"Mitsu…"

"If you truly care about me you'll let Akane-chan and I go."

"I cannot allow that." Akuram moved forward. "You'll be coming with me now."

"Hang on-." Taisuke frowned. "You said I could deal with them."

"You did, now they will come back with us where they will be safe." Akuram's hand reached towards Akane.

"No!" Mitsu threw up a barrier. I need to teleport us out of here, but that will take up a lot of energy and I'm still not sure how to do it… but it is the only way.

"Now Hime." Akuram frowned.

What do I do? Mitsu shot a look at Akane. If I can at least get Akane-chan away.

"MITSU-HIME!" Mitsu froze as she recognized the voice and looked over to see Yorihisa, Tomomasa, Yatsuaki, and Tenma running towards them.

"Tenma-Kun!" Akane cried out happily.

Yorihisa moved in front of Mitsu and Akane with his sword raised and eyes narrowed.

"You!" Taisuke growled.

"We will be taking the young ladies with us." Tomomasa said calmly, a bow and arrow at his side. "Come along girls."

Akane moved first rushing over to Tenma, but Mitsu didn't move as she watched Taisuke growl angrily.

"Go." Yorihisa said calmly using an arm to push her back a little.

"No!"Taisuke shot foward. An instant later Mitsu froze, blood dripped from his arm. Yorihisa had moved on instinct and sliced, cutting open a large gash across his chest and arm.

Mitsu stared at her brother in horror. "Taisuke-Niisan…"

"This is not over Hachiyo." Akuram said calmly while pulling Taisuke close as he disappeared.

"Taisuke-niisan…" Mitsu whispered, feeling tears freely pooling.

"Mitsu-Hime.." Yorihisa whispered. It was then that Mitsu realized that Yorihisa was bleeding as well.

"YORIHISA-KUN!" Mitsu touched his arm where blood was leaking down his arm. "You-."

"I'm fine." He smiled gently at her. "Are you okay?"

Mitsu cling to him. "I'm so sorry! Taisuke-niisan… He did this to you didn't he? I'm so sorry!"

She felt Yorihisa's arm wrap around him gently. "I'm fine."

I'm sorry Taisuke-niisan, I can't accept this anymore… I love Yorihisa-kun too much. Mitsu rested her head against Yorihisa's chest.


	19. Chapter 19

"I wonder if Ran-san ate them?" Akane's voice woke Mitsu up. She was sitting just outside the room where the others were talking. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. For the last few days she had been having difficulty sleeping. Everytime she felt like she was finally beginning to sleep peacefuly she would awake to a nightmare of Taisuke-niisan killing Yorihisa. Every night since the fight.

"I'm sure she was really pleased." Shimon was laughing.

"That is if Tenma didn't eat them all." Inori's voice sounded extremely cheerful which was nice. The kid had lightened up recently. "More importantly with these we will be able to release the Four Gods, right? Let's give it a try!"

Mitsu figured he was talking about the talismans. After a few moments of silence Fujihime spoke. "Actually we've already tried that with the Talismans of the East and West and nothing happened."

"And now I'm having Takamichi examine the Talisman of the West." Akane said.

"Here Akane, you try." Inori said.

"Um, okay…" Akane said. Mitsu was tempted to look in but she didn't really want to move. At least until she heard a familiar ringing. The ringing of a cell phone.

"What's that?" Inori gasped.

Mitsu rushed inside the room just in time to see Akane pulling a cell phone out of a basket and holding it up to her phone. "Hello?" A moment later she lowered her phone.

"Akane-Chan?" Mitsu whispered.

"Was there a connection?" Shimon asked.

"Just for a moment, my mother's voice…" Akane whispered.

That cuased Mitsu to think of her own parents. She wondered if they missed her and were worried.

"As the priestess' power is growing it may be making a connection with your world." Fujihime said calmly.

Shimon ran over and grapped Akane's hands. "Hey, that means that someday we may be able to go back to our world!"

Mitsu froze and then took a step back and headed out of the room. Home… But that would mean… Mitsu glanced over to see Yorihisa in the distance talking to someone. If I go home I'll never see him again. Mitsu reached up and touched the necklaces around her neck. I would lose these and Ryu as well. Mitsu glanced over her shoulder as Akane and Shimon headed off in a hurry.

"Are you going to follow her?" Ryu asked.

"No." Mitsu took a deep breath and nodded. "I have something else I need to deal with." She turned and headed towards where Yorihisa was. "Um… Yorihisa-Kun…" They hadn't talked at all since she had been saved, a few days ago. "I need to talk to you."

He turned and looked at her and waved a hand sending the messanger off. "What is it Mitsu-Hime?"

"About… About the other day… what I said." Mitsu looked at her feet. Her face was turning a little red she was sure. _I love you._ Those words had really come out of her mouth. "I-."

"Mitsu-Hime." Yorihisa interupted her. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to talk to you since then." She looked up to see him looking at his feet.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Mitsu sighed. "It is me.. I shouldn't have said that." Mitsu glanced away. "I think it would be better if you forgot what I said."

"Mitsu-Hime… Did you mean what you said?" Yorihisa whispered. "Could you really… I am.. I am just your guard."

"You are more than that!" Mitsu said sternly. "You are Yorihisa-Kun." She shifted nervously. "You are always willing to help protect me and Akane-Chan. You take care of the others around you. You don't treat any of the soldiers cruely and I you have always respected me and my wishes… You are amazing Yorihisa-Kun.. You are more thn a guard." She looked up to see his face turning red. "Uh-."

"Mitsu-Hime." He looked away from her. "I… I am not worthy." He turned suddenly and looked at her. "Mitsu-Hime if you would accept me… I will… I will always protect you… And I… I will do my best to be worthy of you.. If you will have me."

Mitsu looked at him. "Yor…" She flung her arms around his neck. "Yorihisa-Kun!"

"Mi-Mitsu-Hime!" He hesitentely held her close.

"I'm so glad." Mitsu rested her head on his chest. He accepted me…. He… Home… That word ecoded in her ear and she pulled away. I'll think about that when the time comes. "Thank you… Yorihisa-Kun."

He smiled gently and rested a hand on her head. "Mitsu-Hime."

Mitsu yawned as she woke up from her nap. Stretching her arms over her head. Mitsu headed out to the front to see Yorihisa training Tenma. The orange haired was using a wooden sword. She smiled watching Yorihisa. Suddenly a messanger came running towards Yorihisa.

"Huh?" Mitsu stared walking towards them. "What's going on?"

"The Senior Minister has been attacked by demons! The demons demand we produce the Ryuujin no Miko."

"What?!" Mitsu gasped at the same time as Yorihisa. He turned and started to run off following the messanger.

"Desipte their repeated failures!" Tenma growled and chased after Yorihisa.

"Wait!" Akane yelled. "I'm going too!"

Tenma stopped and looked over his shoulder. "It's you they're searching for. Stay here!"

"I agree." Mitsu looked at Akane. "I'll go investigate!" She took off after thh two quardians.

Not long after running they found a cart being attacked by what looked like hair tentacles sticking out of the ground wrapping around it. "Ryu!" Mitsu gripped her necklaces. "Let's do it!" Her strength increased and she pulled at the nearest hair. But as soon as she pulled a piece of it in half it just grew back.

"Darn it!" Tenma growled as he swiped at it. He and Yorihisa seemed to be having difficulty.

"I wonder." Mitsu took a deep breath and then formed a barrier around a piece of hair. It wiggled but seemed to be having difficulty as part of it was imobolized. She concentrated on it but a moment later she stumbled back and the barrier broke.

"Mitsu-Hime!" Yorihisa called from where he was chopping at the hair. He didn't seem to be making any progress either.

"I'm okay." Mitsu groaned. She got up and frowned. That is FujiHime's father.. I have to save him!

"Where is the demon?!" Tenma yelled out while looking around. Suddenly a talisman paper came flying out of nowhere and hit the hair, destroying it. Mitsu looked over to see Yasuaki walking towards them.

"Yasuaki-Niisan!" Mitsu cried out happily.

"Yasuaki-Dono." Yorihisa looked over and then went to check on the minister.

"Its source was a powerless vengeful spirit. I've removed it enterily. That wasn't it." Yasuaki said.

"What wasn't" Tenma asked.

"The demons placed the curse in four locations. I am searching for the remaining two by following impurities."

"I see." Mitsu looked at him. "We need to find those then."

"How do you know that?" Tenma growled.

"The demon daughter wanted to know the truth. So I gave her memory back to her."

Demon- Ran! Mitsu froze.

Tenma suddenly grabbed Yasuaki's shirt. "You! Don't you have any human emotion?"

"No."

"Yasuaki-Niisan…" Mitsu whispered.

"Oh dear. Would you please not cause an uproar close to the imperial Palace?" Tomomasa said walking up behind them. "As the emperoror's protector it's quite vexing."

"This conversation has nothing to do with you." Tenma growled.

"Is that so?" Tomomasa asked. "Recently the Priests doesn't seem well. It is said incessant excessive care will only make the flower wilt. And withstanding a severe winter makes the spring that much more beautiful."

"It's terrible! It's really terrible!" Tengu came flying towards them.

"Tengu-Chan?" Mitsu blinked.

"Akane went to find Tenma's little sister! Something is up with that one. She hit me and cuased impurities!"

"Akane-Chan!" Mitsu frowned. "Ryu let's go." Mitsu gripped her necklaces and concentrated. "I'm going to Akane-Chan's side!" She felt her body shift and then she was somewhere new interly.

Mitsu looked around at her new area and frowned. "Where are you Akane?!" Mitsu had concentrated on Akane but that didn't mean she showed up right at her friend's side. That was too hard. If Akane was moving it would be even harder. But Mitsu knew that she was at least in the right area. She kept running until she heard two female voices.

"Um, Ran. I'm always making mistakes. See, the person that I like… The person that I liked…" Mitsu ran towards Akane's voice.

Right at Mitsu got there she froze seeing Akuram standing on the water. Rage boiled in her heart as she spotted the leader of the demons. "Akram!" All three of the girls said together as Akaram held out his hand.

"Come with me." He said.

"How dare you say that!" Ran yelled. "If you didn't exist!" Suddenly Ran groaned out in pain and a purple glow seemed to surround her.

"RAN!" Mitsu ran towards them as Akane gripped Ran's arm.

Akaram justed laughed and held up a hand, sending out a shock wave which made Ran cry out in pain.

"Ran! Ran!" Akane cried out.

"Your... " Ran moaned. "Puppet, I won't!" Suddenly Ran grabbed Akane and pushed her, while grabbing the talismans from Akane's pocket. They started to glow black.

"Good girl, Ran." Akaram held out his arms.

Mitsu ran towards Akane and helped her up while Ran moved to Akaram's side. He caught her.

"AKANE! RAN!" Mitus looked up to see Tenma, Yorihisa, Tomomasa and Yasuaki running towards them. Tenma kept running as he yelled out. Suddenly there was a small red tornado and then Shirin was standing between them and the boys.

"Master!" Shirin held up the third Talisman. It telteported to Akaram's hand.

"Priestess… You're next." Akaram said.

"Master?" Shiring reached a hand out towards him.

"Ran!" Tenma yelled and started running towards the pond only to arrive there as Akaram disapered. "RAN!"

"Master Akaram…" Shirin dropped to her knees.

"Lead us to your headquarters." Yorihisa demanded as he walked up next to Shirin.

"Yorihisa-Kun…" Mitsu whispered.

Shirin started laughing. "The Talismans all eblong to the Master. This is the end of the capital!"

Yasuaki walked up on Shirin's other side. "There is still the Talisman of the Norht."

"You still don't understand?" Shirin stood up. "You will never be able to get the Talisman!"

Mitsu looked away and looked towards Tenma standing in the middle of the pond. Akane had already moved away from Mitsu to stand at the edge of the pond. She also looked at Tenma.

"You should savor the disappointment of having precious things stolen away from you." Shirin laughed and then disapeared in a tornado of red.

"Why?" Akane whispered.

Mitsu slammed a fist into the ground. "No!" Ryu looked at her weakly. She didn't know what he was thinking but at the same time she wasn't sure what she was thinking. We lost… Akaram took the talismanas…. and Ran. We lost.


	20. Chapter 20

Mitsu sat against the wall and listened as footsteps came towards them. She opened her eyes just in time to see Takamichi walking in. "Sorry I'm late."

"Takamichi-san!" Akane smiled. All of the guardians except for Yatsuaki were at the meeting now. Fujihime was also there. "Are you okay to move about now?"

"You don't have to worry." Takamichi smiled.

"But-." Akane gasped.

"Takamichi is stronger than he looks." Tomomasa chuckled as Takamichi sat next to him.

"So you're really okay?" Akane sighed in relief. "Good."

He doesn't look that good. Mitsu thought to herself as she watched him.

"Why isn't Yasuaki coming?" Tenma grumbled.

"No one has seen him these past several days." Fujihime sighed.

"Oh maybe he went somewhere by himself like he always does." Akane tired to make excusses.

Tenma slamed his fist down and snaped at Akane. "This isn't the time. It's all his fault."

Mitsu jumped surpised that he would snap at Akane of all people.

"Tenma." Yorihisa scolded from where he was standing outside.

"Sorry." Tenma looked down weakly. "Anyways, I think for now we must find that jerk Akram and take back the Talismans. If only we can find out his whereabouts!"

Mitsu looked down at her feet. He's only upset because of Ran… And I can understand why he feels that way… Why did Yatsuaki-oniisan do that?

"I do feel sorry for you but now is not the time to be worrying over your sister." Tomomasa said calmly.

"But Ran-sama can control the power of the Black Dragon and it will be bad if Akram takes advantage of that. If she is with the Talismans wouldn't it be better to take back both?" Takamichi asked.

"Stop saying it that way!" Inori stood up. "Ran is not a tool! Regardless of whether she can control the Black Dragon or not she is Tenma's only sister."

Good for you Inori. Mitsu nodded.

"But if she didn't have the power Akram wouldn't have snatched her." Yorihisa said.

Inori sat down slowly.

"Perhaps Akarm can't control the Black Dragon's power. If he could, there's no need for him to scheme to take the Priestess or take the Talismans from us." Tomomasa continued.

"What is he thinking!" Tenma growled.

"We have to try!" Akane smiled. "We'll find teh Talisman of hte Nroth and take back the three stolen Talismans! And we'll free the four Gods!"

"Do you think… Do you really think it's a good idea to look for the Talisman of the North?" Shimon asked. "Only the eight guardians can find it, right? IF we don't find it, it wouldn't fall into Akrams' hands. That means it wouldn't be used for evil purposes. If all four Talismans fall into Akram's hands…" He paused to let that thought in.

Mitsu pictured the demon grinning as darkness and destruction flowed through the captial and all its people suffered.

"Maybe its better if we never find it." Shimon continued.

"No." Eisen said calmly. "We'll find the Talisman of the North. Master Yasuaki and I will find it." He stood up.

"Lord Eisen?" Fujihime asked.

"I'm going to look for the Talisman of the North." Eisen said sternly.

"But Yasuaki-dono is…" Fujihime said.

Eisen smiled and walked towards the open door.

"I'm going too." Akane stood up.

"No. Priestess, you wait here for Yusuaki-dono." Eisen turned and left.

"The Talisman of the North canot be found unless the two Beasts come together." Fujihime said calmly. "Is Lord Eisen alright by himself? Really where has Master Yasuaki gone?"

Tenma stood up. "There's no point wondering about that selfish guy. I'm going to find Akram's whereabouts."

"W...wait, Tenma!" Shimon said standing up. "I"m going too! Come Inroi, quickly!"

"Um, no. I"m… There's someone I want to talk to." Inori said solmnly.

"Is that.." Shimon smiled. "Okay, be careful!"

"Ah, thanks!" Inori smiled as Shimon ran off.

"Tenma, wait up." Shimon yelled out.

"I will go and inform the Emperor." Tomomasa stood up and was followed by Takamichi. "Oh, Takamichi there is an ancient scroll that I want you to look into. I'll have it delievered here later so could you wait in the room until then? If you get bored while waiting you should take a nap."

Mitsu smiled. Tomomasa is a good friend. He's worried about Takamichi… Not suprised.

"Lord Tomomasa.. Understood." Takamichi stood up and nodded.

"Well, I'm off too." Inori stood up and then quickly ran off.

"I'm thinking of visting the temples and shrines." Yorihisa nodded.

"Be careful all of you." Fujihime ordered.

"Good luck." Akane said looking at everyone.

"Miko-sama. As for me, I will go and take a look at teh ancient scroll of the star clan." Fujihime stood up finally. She bowed and then left.

Mitsu looked off at where everyone has walked off to. What do I do?

"Mitsu-Chan?" Akane asked.

"I've decided." Mitsu stood up. "I'll be back later… I need to go train… The battle is coming soon, I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure?" Akane asked looking a little sad.

"Yes." Mitsu smiled. "I'll be back, don't worry about me." She turned and started running. Ryu jogged next to her.

"How are you going to train?" Ryu asked.

"I need to practice using my medallions."

"Very well." Ryu nodded. "Why don't you start with the teleporter?"

"I need to know where I am going before." Mitsu smiled. "Come on. I need to figure this out as we go… I need to memorize the areas around us."

"Very good."

Mitsu yawned as she landed outside the mansion. For the life of her she couldn't teleport straight into the mansion. She wasn't sure how long she had been training but it had been long enough for the sun to set, raise and start to set again. She rubbed her eyes as she walked into the mansion. She was getting better at using the medallions, that was something at least.

"We don't have to worry about Fujihime knowing about this, right?" Tenma's voice came from the distance. Mitsu had gotten used to using her white Byakko medallion in the last day and a half. It allowed her to hear for quite a bit of distance. She moved as silently as she could, using her blue Seiryuu medallion to increase her physical abilities.

"I gave instructions to my closest handmadiens not to let anyone get close." Tomomasa's voice this time. "This is a big favor."

Mitsu found the house and took a deep breath before using her red Suzaku to get to the roof without making any noise. Strangly teleporting from inside the mansion grounds wasn't a problem.

"You arrogant jerk." Tenma's voice.

"Well then, this converstation that can't be told to the Priestess and Fujihime, what is it?" Takamichi asked.

"Let's clarify things here." Tenma said. "Which is more important, the Priestss of Ryuujin? Or Akane?"

Good question. Mitsu frowned. She wasn't sure what the others would answer but she knew which she would choose.

The silence was finally broken. "It's not just because I'm a quardian but I want to protect the Priestess." Eisen said. "If possible, forever. Many people just see me in terms of my position but she saw the real me. Therefore, I too want to see the real Priestess."

"Tenma." Yorihisa said, his calm voice reassuring Mitsu. "Why do you ask something like that now?'

"I don't want to let Akane use the Dragon God's power." Tenma said.

"Oh really?" Tomomasa asked.

"Let's get the Talismans back and free the four Gods. The need to search all over for the demons has gone!" Tenma countered.

"Using the Talisman of the North we would lure the demons out?" Eisen asked.

"That's dangerous." Shimon said. "If the lasat Talisman were also stolen."

"We should take back teh Black Beast first." Yuasauki's voice.

Mitsu perked up. Yasuaki-niisan is there? I wonder if things are getting better for him?

"Preparations for that have already been completed." Eisen said.

"Well, I wonder what the Priestess will think?" Tomomasa poundered.

"She'll say she wants to come with us, won't she? And that's where this guy comes in." There was a soft slapping noise.

"What?" Shimon asked.

"Please take care of Akane." Tenma said.

"Okay." Shimon answered.

Mitsu nodded and jumped off the roof. She watched as all of the men tensed but seemed suprised to see her. "Sorry to listen in, but I'm worried about Akane-chan too."

"Mitsu-hime?" Yorihisa asked.

"Did I suprise you all?" Mistu smiled. "I've been getting better at using my medallions." She sat down.

"How long were you listening?" Takamichi asked.

"From Tomomasa-san saying he called in a bunch of favors."

Tomomasa chuckled. "You have become quite a silent little sneak."

"She's become a ninja." Shimon chuckled.

"I need to… So I can help protect Akane-Chan. She's a friend and I will do what ever I can to protect her."

"Even if it means going a bit behind her back?" Tenma asked.

"If it protects her, then yes."

"Then welcome to our secret meeting." Tomomasa laughed.

Mitsu nodded. "I listened to the whole thing, now what can I do."

A little later Mistu was walking out behind the others. She noticed Akane and smiled. We will protect you.

"Mitsu-Hime." She looked down as Yorihisa walked up to her. "I think you should stay here with Miko-Dono."

Mitsu looked up. There was concern in his voice. Concern for her. "Y-Yorihisa-Kun…"

"Protect her here."

Mistu couldn't help smiling. "Thank you Yorihisa-Kun, but where ever I am needed I will be." Mitsu touched the red medallion. "I can teleport where ever I am neede."

"But how will you know if you need to teleport?" He fronwed. "Best you stay in one place."

Mitsu smiled. "Alright… Fine, I'll stay here.. But promise me something."

"Anything."

"Please be safe." Mitsu smiled. "And be careful out there."

"Alright." He smiled gently. "You be careful as well."

Mitsu watched him walk off. Yorihisa…. Am I going to... Have to leave him… To go home… Mitsu looked at her feet as he walked off. I don't know… If I am going to be ready for that.


	21. Chapter 21

Mitsu followed behind Tenma and Yorihisa as they ran. She had every intention of helping them and the other guardians protect and save the capital. She wasn't going to back down. Hang on Akane, I'm going to support you.

"Someone is ahead of us." Ryu called out. "The two guardians of Genbu… And the priestess of hte black dragon."

"Ran." Mitsu whispered.

"RAN!" Tenma yelled as they ran out to find Ran holding the Talisman with the Black Tiger above her.

"Ran.." Mitsu whispered.

"Ran! Give us the Talimsan." Tenma walked towards his sister. He held his hand out to her. "C'mon, let's go home."

Ran looked at him and then fell to the ground clutching at her chest. Yasuaki continued to chant while trying to break her barrier. "Don't come near me." Ran screamed and then the tiger roared.

Mitsu gasped as a large shock wave and a bright light shined over them. Mitsu took a step back but as she slowly opened her eyes she found herself standing alone in a field. "Yorihisa-Kun? Tenma-San? Eisen-San? Yasuaki-niisan?"

"Even now…"

Mitsu spun to find Taisuki standing there. "Taisuke-Niisan."

"Mitsu-Chan." He was frowning and held his yo-yo in front of himself. "Do you really plan to help the people of the capital? These cruel people?"

"Yes." Mitsu sighed. "I want to help everyone. Even you."

"Those people would have killed me. They are cruel and evil people. How could you protect them?!"

"They don't deseve to suffer any more than you." Mitsu turned to face him. "Taisuke-niisan… I don't have time to fight with you now. I need to go help the others. Akane-Chan needs me. The captial needs me…. I'm not going to let them down."

"You really think I'll let you?" Taisuke frowned.

"Don't try to stop me." Mitsu started to walk.

"MITSU-CHAN!" His yo-yo shot out but she dodged it easily.

"Fine." Mitsu took a deep breath and then charged towards him and swung her fist. He dodged to the side but Mitsu had expected that. Tapping her blue Seriyuu she swung and nailed him in the chin. He went stumbling back, his eyes wide.

"M-Mitsu-Chan?"

"I will protect this world." Mitsu yelled at him. "I will protect the people. Those children who can't protect themselves… I won't abadon them." She smiled at him and held out her hand towards him. "I would be a shiled for everyone." At that moment she tapped into her purple Genbu. A barrier surrounded her. "Can't you understand this, Taisuke-niisan?"

He looked at her. "Why? Why do you choose to protect them? Can't you forget them and we can just go home? You and me?"

"Sure we could but I would never be able to live with myself." Mitsu let her barrier drop and walked towards him. "I couldn't live letting those who couldn't defend themselves get hurt or worse when I could have helped them. I just can't."

Taisuke looked at her. "Why… Why did I have to have such a caring little sister?" He sighed and stood up. "Fine… I will stop… But I still… I still don't like these people. I can't stand them."

"Yeah… I know." Mitsu laughed. "You are stubborn. Now come on." She took his hand. "Let's go."

"Where to?"

"The others." Mitsu consentrated on her red Suzaku. Please.. I need to… I need to find the others. Yorihisa…. She felt a warmth in her chest and clung to it. I'm coming!

A moment later they stood on a pathway with scattering cherry blossom petals. She spotted Yorihisa and Tenma a bit away facing off with Ikutidaru.

"Yorihisa-Kun! Tenma-San!" She ran towards them with Taisuke following her.

"Mitsu-Hime." Yorihisa looked at her in relief but then glared at Taisuke.

"It's okay, he's with us now." She smiled at Taisuke. "Isn't that right Taisuke-niisan?"

"I guess." He grumbled.

"I see." Ikutidaru said. "It seems that more and more is happening now."

"Have you betrayed Akram as well?" Taisuke asked.

"I have someone I want to protect in the captial."

"Then tell us what you know." Tenma ordered.

"Very well." As Ikutidaru spoke Mitsu moved closer to Yorihisa and touched his hand. "The curse we placed was just bait to bring about the ceremony. The one leading the captial to destruction is your younger sister."

"Ran?!" Tenma gasped.

"Ran…" Mitsu whispered. She felt Yorihisa tighten his grip on her hand.

"If you try to stop her the Priestess of the Dragon God cannot be saved either. But there is one way to stop the Master's plan."

"What?" Taisuke frowned.

"What can we do?" Yorihisa asked. "If it is to protect the Priestess I will give up my life to accomplish it."

Mitsu froze and looked at him. "Yorihisa-Kun!"

"I won't give my life up easily." His hand tightened around hers. "I will protect the Priestess and Mitsu-Hime."

Ikutidaru nodded. "That one way is to destory the mask he wears. That is the sorce of his power. If you destroy it then he will be defeated."

"I see." Yorihisa said. "Then we need to destory it."

"Yes." Mitsu clentched her fist tightly. "We will… We will defeat him… and save the world." She tightened her grip around Yorihisa's hand. "Together."


	22. Chapter 22

Mitsu watched the barrier looking for a weak spot. She couldn't find one and she also couldn't teleport herself in. Mitsu frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. She watched as the young blond demon ran towards the barrier. "Please don't abandon me! Master!" The young demon was repelled by the barrier.

Poor kid.

Iktidaru walked over and rested a hand on the young demon's back and led him away. "Master…" The young demon whispered.

"So the head demon is here." Takamichi and Tomamasa came walking towards them.

"Takamichi-san!" Mitsu jumped. "Tomamasa-san!"

"Hello Mitsuhime." Takamichi smiled at her.

"What is the plan?" Tomamasa looked at the barrier.

"To defeat Akram we must first take away the source of that great power." Yorihisa frowned as he too looked at the barrier.

"The source of power?" Tomamasa asked.

"Yes. That-." Tenma was interrupted by a horse coming towards them. Yatsuaki and Eisen both sat on the horse's back.

"Yatsuaki-niisan!" Mitsu smiled but glanced at Taisuke as she felt him tense next to her. She rested a hand on his arm and he seemed to relax a little. She did notice Yatsuaki glance towards Taisuke for a moment and then began to climb off the horse.

"Guidance from the divine jewel or loyalty to the Priestess." Tomamasa chuckled to himself. "Whatever the case, as all eight of us have come together shall we go hunt the demons?"

"Oh?" Shimon looked around.

"Yeah. Hey, where is the tiny one?" Inori asked.

Mitsu glanced at Yatsuaki and Eisen. It was true. Little Tengu wasn't with them.

"Do you mean the Tengu?" Yatsuaki asked.

"He gave his all fighting the White Tiger and his final words were to take care of the Priestess." Eisen looked down.

"I see." Tenma nodded.

"Tengu…" Mitsu whispered thinking of the small guys smiling face. Everyone else seemed to go silent as they all thought of him.

"To satisfy his soul, we will..." Eisen said strongly.

"Destroy the demon's protective ward." Yatsuaki finished for his partner. At his words Eisen began to play his flute while Yatsuaki threw a charm at the barrier and began to chant.

"Stay here while we go to fight." Mitsu ordered Taisuke.

"But-."

"I don't want Akaram to hurt you because you betrayed him. Please stay outside until this is all over."

"...Okay… but be careful." Taisuke whispered.

Mitsu turned and watched as the barrier began to break. She tensed ready for the fight about to come. As soon as the barrier broke she sprang forward.

"Go." Yatsuaki commanded.

"Sure and this time I'll finish it!" Tenma came running after her.

Mitsu rushed inside to find a dark fog all around them. And then Ran was in front of her.

"Ran." Tenma's voice was a soft whisper as he saw his sister.

"I will take back the Talisman of the West." Takamichi moved in front of Tenma and Mitsu.

"Takamichi." Tenma looked a little shocked.

"Don't worry." Tomamasa stepped up next to Takamichi while brushing a hand through his hair. "I nor Takamichi will harm a lady."

"Please stop Akram immediately!" Takamichi ordered.

"Thank you." Mitsu smiled and took off running again. A few moments later they were met with a new opponent. A large spider oni. Mitsu tensed, she wasn't all that great with fighting Oni. Tenma and Yorihisa moved in front of her and drew their swords. Suddenly fire shot at the fire. Mitsu looked over at Inori.

"Hurry. We'll handle things here." Inori and Shimon stood next to each other.

"Tenma, go ahead!" Shimon ordered.

"Let's go, Tenma Mitsu-hime!" Yorihisa started running.

Mitsu didn't have to be told twice. She took off after him with Tenma on her heals.

"Hurry." Shimon yelled after them. "To protect Akane-Chan!"

"Shimon…" Tenma whispered. "I'm counting on you!"

Mitsu didn't slow until she found Akram. He was sitting in a bubble that floated in the sky. "Who would have thought you would get this far." He seemed to be laughing at them.

"Akram." Mitsu growled.

"Akram!" Yorihisa and Tenma both drew their swords again. Mitsu wasn't sure how they expected to reach him from the ground. But they both jumped forward. Right before Mitsu was about to follow them a bolt of lightning hit both of the guardians and they hit the ground.

"Yorihisa-Kun! Tenma-san!" Mitsu gasped.

"Black Kirin, destroy the Eight Guardians!" Akram ordered to the black horse like creature that moved in the sky.

"Curse you… Akram!" Tenma growled.

"I'll destroy the power of the mask!" Yorihisa forced himself up.

"Darn you, Icktidarl!" Akram growled.

Lighting aimed for the two again but was blocked at the last second as a bubble appeared in front of them. Inside the bubble was Akane and Fujihime.

"Akane-Chan!" Mitsu perked up.

"Akane!" Tenma yelled out.

"Fujihime-sama!" Yorihisa seemed shocked to see his boss.

"I have come to see this through to the end." Fujihime said calmly.

"We could use all the help we can get." Mitsu smiled. "Thanks for coming." She moved closer to Yorihisa praying that he wasn't hurt.

"Sorry. I just couldn't…" Akane looked at Tenma.

"There's no way you would sit by quietly." Tenma was smiling.

"Priestess…" Yorihisa took a step towards her. "My desire is to protect your wish." His eyes darted to Mitsu as he spoke. She smiled at him.

"I'm here to help you too." Mitsu glared towards Akaram. "We won't let this guy win."

"Let's stop Akram together." Tenma grinned.

Akane nodded causing Akram to laugh. Mitsu tensed and glared towards Akram.

"Akram." Akane turned to face Akram.

"I have been waiting, Priestess." Akram said calmly. "And you as well Hime."

"Go die." Mitsu grumbled.

"The demons have been suffering for a long time." Akane took a step forward. "But if you do the same thing to the people of the capital the conflict will never end."

"By controlling the pitiful humans I intend to put an end to this conflict. What will you do, Priestess?"

Akane suddenly cried out. "Stop it!"

Mitsu tensed as Ran suddenly teleported next to Akram and the Kirin flew up in front of them sending out a thunder strike that hit Yorihisa and Tenma. "Yorihisa-Kun!" The two men had passed out.

"No matter what happens to me I'll stop you!" Akane said as she was surrounded by a light.

"Miko-sama!" Fujihime gasped.

Mitsu closed her eyes. She could feel Ryuujin's presence around the area. Please help Akane-Chan.

"The only way is to destroy one's enemy." Akram's voice grated on Mitsu's ears. "Become enraged, let the hatred burn. To the point you no longer know who you are."

"No!" Mitsu tensed. "AKANE-CHAN!"

Ran suddenly started to move towards Akane, straining against Akram. "Don't become like me… Akane!"

"Priestess, don't!" Fujihime whispered and the mirror she was holding suddenly broke and she cried out as she fell backwards.

"Fujihime!" The light around Akane faded and Akane landed next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Fujihime whispered.

"Ryu." Mitsu whispered. The wolf appeared next to her. "Stay by Fujihime. Keep her safe."

"Very well." The wolf nodded.

"How dare you interfere!" Akram yelled out and the Kirin cried out at the same time. It charged down towards them but then Yorihisa and Tenma were there.

Relief flooded Mitsu's chest as she saw Yorihisa standing.

"Feel my anger! Ten Shin Raku Rai!" Tenma yelled out as his blue thunder attack hit the creature.

"Stormy wind god, descend. Ko Fu Ran Jin!" Yorihisa called out as a wind attack from his blade hit the creature.

Mitsu teleported next to Yorihisa right as six bubbles appeared behind them, all with a guardian in in.

"You all!" Akane cried out in relief.

They all smiled at her as the dragon jewels glowed and disintegrated the Kirin in a bright light. Then the light moved towards Akram and his hat flew off and his long hair came undone.

"The shared faith of the Priestess and the Eight Guardians have become an undefeatable power." Fujihime called out.

"I won't let you hurt anyone anymore." Akane yelled. "People or the demons. Even yourself!"

Akram just laughed. "To think I received some pity. Black Dragon take my body as a sacrifice and show yourself!"

Mitsu clutched at her chest as a dark feeling whelmed up in it. She groaned in pain. Such hatred, such anger. A soft deep voice echoed in her head. She recognized it instantly as Ryuujin.

Ryuujin please… don't let this man destroy everything.

"Mitsu-hime." Yorihisa was at her side protectively.

"Ran!" Akane's voice yelled out as Ran floated up to Akram and the two were surrounded by a dark red fog. The sun became blocked out and Ran suddenly fell.

Tenma rushed quickly to catch his sister. "Ran!"

"Those that can resist the destructive power of the Black Dragon do not exist." Akram's voice laughed and a large black dragon appeared in the sky and began to attack the capital.

"Ran! Ran!" Tenma hugged his unconscious sister as the dragon roared.

Mitsu tensed. The dragon was powerful. Akane stood up from where she had been crouching by Tenma.

"Miko-sama." Fujihime looked shocked.

"Please, lend me your powers just one more time." Akane looked at her guardians.

"Ryu." Mitsu looked at him. "Provide her your strength."

"Very well." Ryu nodded and glowed. His light flowed over to Akane. It swirled around her.

"Akane." Tenma nodded.

"Miko-Dono." Yorihisa nodded.

"I… I'm going to summon the Dragon God." Akane looked at each of them. They all nodded.

"Focus your energy for the Priestess." Yatsuaki said. "We shall exorcise the ill spirit of the Black Dragon."

Akane began to say a silent prayer and all the Dragon jewels began to glow. Mitsu felt a warmth in her chest and Ryu's light began to glow brighter. Mitsu rested her hand over her chest, the pain from the black dragon was beginning to fade as well as the red cloud in the sky. Akane then began to glow. "Protect those who are dear to me." Akane said and then glowed even brighter.

A moment later Akane was gone and in her place the white dragon soared through the sky, clashing with the black dragon.

"That is him." Mitsu whispered. "The one who granted me my power."

"Mitsu-hime?" Yorihisa asked.

"He's amazing." Mitsu smiled. She touched her chest where the warmth bubbled.

"Mitsu-Hime…" Yorihisa gently touched her hand.

Yorihisa…. "I might have to go home soon." Mitsu whispered. "Yorihisa-Kun."

"I will always love you and wish for you to be happy." He looked at Akane. "You and Miko-dono will always be precious to me."

"Yorihisa-Kun." Mitsu looked up and watched as the two dragon's continued to clash. Lights sparked with each strike.

Mitsu closed her eyes and clapped her hands together and began to pray. "Please Ryuujin protect Akane… Please help save everyone." She whispered under her breath.

After what felt like forever the dragon's let out a roar and then it started to rain and the impurities began to fade away.

_Mitsu…. My child. _Ryuujin's voice whispered in her ear. _You have done well, but your task is done. Everything you have done has succeeded. Everything is well now. You can go home if you wish. _

"I…" Mitsu sniffled.

_You do not need to worry. Your powers are only blossoming…. Someday your powers will grow to the point that you will have the ability to gaze at all worlds I am connected to. But you must work towards it. _

"Thank you." Mitsu smiled. "I see."

_Mitsu it is your choice. What will make you happiest? You have grown so well. I am proud of you my child. You are precious and I will always look after you._

Mitsu felt Ryuujin's presence fading away as Akane began to float down towards the ground.

"Akane!" Tenma rested Ran down and rushed towards her. "Are you-?"

"I'm fine." Akane smiled. "I… I'm ready to go home."

"Akane-Chan?" Shimon asked.

Akane smiled and looked at the small lake. It began to glow slightly. Mitsu took a step towards it. "That is the path home." She whispered.

"Home." Tenma looked at Mitsu. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Mitsu looked towards the gate. "Taisuke-Niisan!" A moment later he hesitantly came walking in. "It's time to go home." His face brightened.

"I see." Takamichi nodded. "I guess this means goodbye."

Akane looked down. "Yes."

"Goodbye." Inori walked up to Akane. "You take care of yourself Akane." He lightly hit her in the head. "Don't worry about us and you be careful."

"Thank you Inori-san." Akane smiled.

"My little Miko-dono you do not need to leave." Tomamasa smiled at her. "You will be missed though if you decide to leave."

"Tomamasa-san." Akane smiled. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"I will miss you." He turned and walked away to talk to Tenma.

Mitsu smiled and watched as each of them said goodbye to Akane.

"Hime." Yatsauki came walking towards her. "Goodbye."

"Yatsuaki-niisan." Mitsu smiled at him. "Thank you for caring about me. You have meant a lot to me." She patted his shoulder. "You are great."

Yatsuaki nodded and then turned and walked off.

Mitsu smiled and then turned as Taisuke walked up to her. "HI Taisuke-niisan."

"It feels like forever since I've been home." Taisuke smiled. "I wonder if my parents have worried about me."

"I'm sure they have… As have mine…. Taisuke-niisan… I really love you, I'm glad that you are here with me…. I have missed you and I'm glad that we were able to reunite and make up after everything."

"Mitsu…" He whispered. "The way you say that…"

"Mitsu-hime." Yorihisa walked up to her. "I…"

"I love you." Mitsu smiled and wrapped her arms around Yorihisa in a quick surprise hug. "I love you Yorihisa-Kun!" Everyone was looking at her now. "Do you love me?"

He stared down at her and then smiled gently. "I will always love you… Mitsu-chan."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She let go of him and walked over to Akane and Tenma. "Thank you."

"Mitsu-Chan?" Akane looked like she was about to cry. "Are you…"

"You've had to say goodbye to many friends today… I'm sorry that I have to add one more."

"Mitsu?!" Inori gasped.

"I have made a decision." Mitsu turned and walked over to Taisuke. "Please… Please go home."

"I-."

"You don't deserve here. And besides… I need you to go tell my family that I said I'm happy. Let them know… Let them know what happened."

"Mitsu…" He looked down weakly. "I can't leave you."

"Yes you can. You don't fit in here, you know that. But I do." She hugged him. "I love you Taisuke-niisan."

"Mi…. Goodbye." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She moved away. "It's time."

Akane nodded. "Goodbye Mitsu-Chan."

"This is only goodbye for now." Mitsu looked at Akane. "I know we will see each other again."

Akane smiled and then nodded and walked out onto the water. Shimon ran after her followed by Tenma, who was holding Ran. Taisuke took a hesitant step and then turned and walked out after them. Once all of them stood over the light it brightened and then they were gone.

"Mitsu-Hime?" Fujihime walked up next to her.

"I guess I'll need to get a home now."

"You are welcome to stay with me." Fujihime smiled and looked over at Yorihisa. "And I turn him over to you. He is yours to look after."

"Thank you. Yorihisa-Kun…" She took his hand. "Let's go home now."


	23. Epilouge

Sunlight woke Akane Morimura, followed by a young excited voice. A four year yera old girl with pnk red hair met Akane's gaze as she sat up. "Good morning Mommy!"

"Good morning Rin." Akane rubbed the girl's head. "How are you?"  
"Good. Daddy said to wake you up."

Akane smiled and stood up. She watched as Rin rushed away, a stuffed dog on a leash draggin behind her. Akane quickly got ready and then headed into the kitchen. A tall man with orange hair was making bacon. "Good morning Tenma."

"Mornin." Tenma turned and smiled. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Akane kissed him on the check and sat down at the table."Is Ryu up yet?"

"No." Tenma sat a plate in front of her. "You know that kid, he could sleep through an earthquake."

Akane laughed. "He sure is one energetic kid when he's awake thugh."

"You don't have to tell me that." Tenma smiled. "I'm pretty sure he mistakes me for his personal jungal gym."

Akane laughed. "Hey have you talked to Ran?"

"She'll be here later." Tenma sat down and began to eat his own breakfast. "She had a few erronds to run. Plus she said she has a date." He shook his head. "I know I should be happy for her but all her choice in men remind me of Tomamasa." He grumbled.

Akane laughed but then sighed. It had been ten years since they had left that life behind. She really missed them but she had no way to go back. Tenma's dragon jewel had even disapeared after they had arrived back home. So had their friend Shimon. "Shimon said he's going to be here as soon as he can. He's got to finish submitting his final project."

"I hope he wins first place this time." Tenma nodded. "His cakes are to die for."

"I agree." Akane laughed but froze as there was a knock on the door. She looked at Tenma and frowned. "Who could that be?"

"I don't know." Tenma stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and found two kids standing there. The first was a boy with slightly long brown hair pulled back into a small braid. He was holding the hand of a girl with long blue hair. The two looked to be about eight and six.

"Who is it?" Akane walked up and looked down at the kids. "Are you two lost?"

The boy looked up and frowned. "Are you…" He looked at his feet. "Akane-Sama?"

"Akane-sama?" Akane smiled. "What made you think that?"

"Akane!" A voice called out.

Akane looked up and froze. Walking towards them was a couple. The first was a man with short blue hair and the second was a woman with long brown hair. A four year old boy with blue hair was walking between them.

"MITSU-CHAN!" Akane cried out and ran towards them. She flung her arms around the woman's neck.

"Hey Akane-Chan!" She laughed. "Good to see you."

"How?" Tenma asked walking up.

"Hello Tenma." Yorihisa smiled. "It's good to see you. You haven't changed at all."

"Come inside!" Akane smiled. "Yorhihisa-san, Mitsu-Chan."

Once they were all inside the kids started playing. "Reiji take care of Tai." Mitsu yelled out to the boys. "And no bullying your sister."

"Okay Mom!" The older boy, Reiji called out.

"How?" Akane asked this time.

"Well it's a bit of a story." Mitsu smiled. "After you left I became the only real connection to Ryuujin so I worked on increasing that connection. I worked and worked on controling my connection and powers. Then about a month ago I learned that one of Ryuujin's powers allowed me to connect with this world. I've been practicing and I finally had a couple days ago I finished and opened a door."

"A door?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, one that connects our two worlds. I opened it today and we came to visit you."

"Perfect day." Tenma smiled. "After all it's Akane's birthday."

"Yeah." Mitsu smiled. "I'm glad that I was able to make it in time."

"So does that mean that you are going to be staying here now permemntly?" Akane asked. "It would be great if you could."

"No, but we will be able to come visit as much as we can."

"I see." Akane looked down.

"I'm sorry." Mitsu chuckled. "But Fujihime rellys on me a lot so I couldn't let her down."

"Not to mention Reiji wouldn't want to leave behind his girlfriend." Yorihisa smiled.

"Girlfriend?" Akane smiled.

"Do you remember Iktidaru?" Mitsu asked.

"Yes." Akane nodded.

"He and Inroi's sister had a little girl. She's a year and a half older than Reiji but he idolizes her." Mitsu laughed.

"I see." Akane laughed. "How adorable."

"What about your kids?" Mitsu asked.

"Rin and Ryu." Akane smiled. "They are adorable aren't they?"

"Yes." There was a knock on the door. "Who is that?"

"Probably Shimon." Akane stood up and opened the door.

A moment later she walked in with Ran and Taisuke. "Taisuke-Niisan! Ran-Chan!"

"M… Mitsu…" Taisuke gasped. "You…. You're here."

"Good to see you." Mitsu smiled. "I'll be seeing a lot more of you from now on." She laughed. "And we have a lot to catch up on.

Mitsu and Yorihisa continued to come visit many times over the coming years. They visited Mitsu's family and even came to Taisuke and Ran's weeding. All of their kids grew up knowing each other. Eventually Reiji and Iktidarl's dauhgter began to date. Then Rin and Tai began to date. Yorihisa became a town guardian, protecting everyone and eventurally Reiji joined him.

Inori took over as a blacksmith, also babysitting the children of all his friends.

Takamichi and Tomamasa also helped babysit but they also continued on with their lives.

Yatsuaki did his best to look after all the town, he even eventually fell in love with a young woman. The only thing that he ever came to complain about Tengu following him around all the time and bugging him everyday.

Eisen came out of monk hood and became a traveling musician. He would stop by every year and once he learned about the portal he came by more often to visit Akane.

He wasn't the only one. All the guardians came by on occasion to visit Akane. Of course they always had to have Mitsu take them since she was the only who could open the door. And their lives continued to just get better and better.

And Ryuujin continued to watch over each and every one of them.


End file.
